MIAMI
by SANDEFUR
Summary: Joan's summer vacation continues.  A very long, one chapter love story.


MIAMI

by

SANDEFUR

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction just for fun. I have no claims.

(For the purpose of this story, I have played a little fast and loose with the timeline.)

7-7-07/Saturday morning.

Tap-tap-tap. Joan goes immediately to the glass door that leads to the balcony and opens the drapes, revealing a spectacular view of the Atlantic Ocean. The sun is just beginning to appear over the horizon, and it looks to be the start of a beautiful day. Not that her tutor cares one way or another. There could be a hurricane blowing and he still would expect her to go through their morning rituals.

One thing amuses Joan, her grandfather's condo is so high up not even her 25 foot tall tutor-angel can reach the glass door without using his wings to fly. Annoyingly, he is keeping his body below the level of the balcony in order to deny her a glimpse of the inside of his wings. He knows she wants to see if, like in the bible, some angels have eyes on the inside of their wings. It is just his contrary nature that causes him to deny her this view.

"Morning…"

Joan interrupts. "Not this morning, big guy. I have plans."

"…training session."

Joan chuckles. "Sorry, this is one time I'd actually prefer your company to what I have to do. Grandpa has talked me into an early morning golf game with him and Leona. Golf! I barely know the game, but they seemed to be really eager for this, so I said…"

But by now, her tutor has turned and is flying away—giving a view of the back of his wings only. He grows bored by her rather easily. Joan sighs and leaves the guest room, following the intoxicating aroma of coffee. This condo is new since the last time she visited her grandfather. About a year and a half ago, Marcus Brodie (widowed for a little over a year) met and fell for a widow who lived in his neighborhood, but whom he really didn't know. Helen Girardi at first had a few problems with her father remarrying after 49 years with Anne, his late wife. But she came around, and Joan has to admit that Leona Parker, now Brodie, has turned out to be a great wife for her Grandpa. It didn't hurt that she has a lot of money of her own, and this million dollar condo in Bal Harbour was no problem for the pair after selling their former, and much too large, houses.

Joan enters the kitchen just in time to catch the older pair sharing a morning kiss. They part quickly and with a little blush.

"Good morning, Joan. Coffee?" Leona asks.

"Love some." Joan replies as she takes in the practically newlyweds. Leona is 62, about the same size as Joan and carefully keeps her hair dyed the auburn of her youth. Marcus is 71 with thick grey hair. Both of them are remarkably fit, looking a decade younger than their actual ages, and they have a strong bond of love with a surprisingly active sex life… (Oh gross, sometimes Joan wishes she couldn't read people so easily).

"Looking forward to the golf game, Joanie?" Marcus asks.

"Honestly? No. Grandpa, I barely know how to play."

"Nonsense. Your father has been giving you lessons since you were twelve."

"No, he taught me the basics when I was twelve but soon realized I was hopeless. Dad then concentrated on teaching Kevin, but when he moved to Los Angeles last year, I was drafted as Dad's new golfing buddy—despite my many protests."

"I'm sure you will do fine. Besides, we're only playing nine holes."

Leona adds, "That will give us time to have brunch afterwards."

"That's why we're up so early?"

Marcus replies, "Partly. Tee times at Doral are hard to come by, and a start this early made it easier to get one. Besides, I thought Helen said you were now in the habit of rising early."

Joan shrugs. "I've been jogging most mornings to stay in shape."

Leona chuckles. "Lugging a golf bag around a course in Florida's heat and humidity will do wonders for keeping you in shape. I've got an old set you can borrow. However, Marcus and I plan to use a cart."

Joan sips her coffee and wonders about the strange vibe she is getting from her grandparents. The sly glances they are giving each other, the sense of conspiracy in the room…

"What's going on? What are you two up to?"

Leona can barely hide a smile as she replies, "I don't know what you mean."

Marcus adds, "Joanie, how can you think we're…up to something?"

They are both now grinning, and have an air of anticipation. It only takes a moment for Joan to leap to the logical conclusion…

"Oh-my-God, this is a fix-up, isn't it? You're setting me up on a blind date!"

Marcus and Leona chuckle and then look embarrassed.

Leona replies, "I don't know how you figured it out, but yes, there will be a young man joining us as a fourth. But it's not a blind date. It's only a casual meeting with someone closer to your age."

As Joan groans her displeasure, Marcus quickly adds, "We were only thinking of you, Joanie. We love the idea of you spending a couple of weeks with us, unwinding during your summer vacation. But, we're also aware it might be a little dull just hanging out with a couple of senior citizens for that long. I happen to know a young man who is single, and a very nice fellow. All we have done is arrange for the two of you to meet."

"And there's no pressure. It's just a simple game of golf. If the two of you hit it off, then great. If you don't, then no harm done. Please Joan, won't you give this a try?" Leona asks.

Joan sighs heavily. She knows they mean well. "Who is this guy, and what's he like?"

Marcus replies, "Jimmy? He's a good man, loves golf and…did I mention he's unattached?"

Joan imagines what sort of horrible freak show would be willing to be set up with someone's out-of-town granddaughter. "Jimmy? What is he, eleven?"

Marcus shakes his head. "Of course not. He's older than you, but I'm not sure how old. Leona?"

"Jimmy is 25, and Joan, trust me as a woman when I say, he's quite a guy. Marcus mostly knows him as a golf buddy, but I see him as the man he is. He may not be your type, but he's definitely worth giving a look-see."

Joan shrugs. "Okay, I'll give this a shot. You're sure you haven't pressured him? This 'Jimmy' isn't going to feel obligated to ask me out even if he thinks I'm some sort of troll?"

Marcus hotly responds, "Troll? No man could ever feel that way about my beautiful granddaughter! Besides, when I mentioned this golf outing with you, he took it as the casual meeting that it is. No pressure, I promise."

Joan nods, but has the feeling this is going to be a long, awkward day…

X X X X X

The trip to the Doral Golf Resort from Bal Harbour was a comfortable one. Joan's grandfather has always been a Cadillac man, and the trip gives Joan a chance to see more of Miami as they have to travel all the way to the west side of the city. Joan gapes at the luxurious and famous golf resort, and as they approach the start of the course, a bear posing as man waves at the approaching group.

Joan sighs as she forces a polite smile to her face. Note to self: Never let your grandfather pick your dates. The man that they are approaching instantly doesn't measure up to Joan's type at all. Taller than Adam, a little shorter than Dylan, he isn't cute like Adam or classically handsome like Dylan. He is big and powerful looking like a wrestler or a football player, and if Joan had to sum him up in one word, it would be: rugged. She supposes that appeals to a lot of women, but not to her…

"Joanie, this is my friend, Officer Jimmy Tubbs. Jimmy, my granddaughter, Joan Girardi."

"Nice to meet you, Joan." Jimmy says as he holds out his hand.

Joan shakes his hand, and the bear analogy occurs to her again. Her hand disappears in his bear-like paw, and Joan is acutely aware of the power in that huge hand. He could easily crush bones, but he is very careful to be gentle. He grins, and Joan gives him a point for having a nice smile, which is set off by his attractive coffee & cream complexion. The shaved head is a hit or miss for her.

"Officer? You're a policeman?"

"I just came off of my rookie year. Your grandfather told me you're going to someday, eventually, be a lawyer just like him."

"Actually, I've been thinking of going into prosecution as a career. There are too many cops in my family history to be for the defense."

Jimmy chuckles, and Joan gives him another point for a nice laugh. "That's how I met Marcus. He was defending the guy who was my first felony arrest."

"Grandpa, I didn't know you did criminal cases."

"Normally I don't, but this was the grandson of an old and valued client. He was a kid who went to a high school graduation party, and someone offered him cocaine…"

Jimmy adds, "I stopped the kid for a minor traffic offense, and when he pulled out his wallet to get his driver's license, a tiny packet of white powder dropped out. I had no choice. Even though the kid was stone cold sober, I had to arrest him for possession."

Marcus nods. "He's a good kid who was planning to flush the stuff when he got home, but fate intervened. A conviction would have ruined his life. No more college scholarship, and a felony conviction that would have followed him forever. He was only 18."

"Fortunately for the kid, I was new and made a rookie mistake in the arrest, one that your grandfather spotted right away. The kid got off on a technicality."

"And I felt so bad for spoiling Jimmy's first felony arrest, I took him out to lunch as an apology. I then found out he's as big of a golf enthusiast as I am."

Jimmy concludes, "Lucky for me. Your grandfather generously invites me along to play at courses I normally could never afford. Like this one."

The two men share a brief smile of friendship while Joan zeroes in on the truth of the situation. Officer Tubbs didn't make any technical mistake, at least not by accident. Not wanting to ruin a kid's life over a dumb mistake, he let a small error creep in so that a sharp defense attorney could catch it. Marcus Brodie caught it, and has always suspected Jimmy's kindness. Joan gives him two more points.

Leona asks, "So how should we divide up as teams?"

Marcus replies, "Boys against girls?"

Leona tsks. "How about young against...not-so-young?"

Everyone nods but Joan says, "Fair warning, I'm horrible at golf."

"How horrible?" Jimmy asks.

"Whatever person you know who has the worse handicap, triple it and I'm not that good."

"Okay then, no betting this time."

Leona chuckles and takes the first shot. It goes straight down the fairway and sets her in good position for her next shot. Marcus follows, and his shot lands a few yards in front of his wife's. Jimmy tees off next, and goes further but with a slight hook to the left. Joan sighs heavily and gives it her best try. The ball goes surprisingly far, but with a hard slice to the right. Joan shakes her head and gives an apologetic shrug. It takes a while, but eventually they all finish the first hole, Marcus and Leona at par, Jimmy one over par and Joan nine over. Joan blushes as they approach the second hole. It is one thing to be lousy in front of your Dad, but in front of a guy you were on an almost date with - that is embarrassing. At the second hole Joan does no better as she overcompensates and this time ends up in the rough to the left. As Leona and Marcus proceed ahead, Jimmy helps Joan search for her ball...

"You weren't kidding when you said you were horrible."

"I'm doing my best."

"Sadly, that's true... There it is."

Joan selects what she thinks is the right club for this shot and lines up with the ball.

"Mind a little help?"

Joan smiles. "Ooh, is the point where you wrap your big strong arms around me as you show me how to swing?"

Jimmy chuckles. "Don't get your hopes up, kid. I was just going to suggest you ease back on the power you're putting into your shots. You have the basic form down right, but you're trying to kill the ball. This game is as much about finesse as it is power."

"That sounds like the voice of experience."

Jimmy nods. "The first lesson I had to learn when I took up this sport."

"I'm a little surprised you're a golfer. You strike me as more the football or wrestler type."

"Did both in high school, plus weight lifting. In the army I also did some boxing. But, there was this girl who loved golf... You can guess the rest."

"And your love of the sport outlasted your love for the girl. Was this here in Miami?"

"Back in my home town of Chicago."

"Chicago? Hey, I'm from there too."

"I thought you were from Maryland."

"I am now, a place called Arcadia." Joan says as she takes her next shot. To her surprise, the ball actually goes in the direction she wants.

"Better." Jimmy comments as he follows the path of the ball.

As they begin walking toward Jimmy's ball, Joan asks, "Why did you agree to this: Not quite a blind date? You don't strike me as the kind of guy who lacks for female companionship."

"I...didn't actually know that this was a 'not quite a date'. When Marcus asked me to come along and mentioned his teenaged granddaughter would be with us, I kinda got the impression you were like 13 or 14. I wasn't expecting a college co-ed."

"Oh. Disappointed?"

"Confused. I appreciate your grandfather's friendship, but I'm not sure what is expected here. Does he expect me to ask you out? To romance you? Seduce you?"

"Hey...!"

"Well, okay, not the last one. But why are we being set up? You don't strike me as the kind of girl who lacks for male companionship."

Joan winces as she recalls her recent love life. "You'd be surprised. But hey, no pressure. You don't have to ask me out."

"And insult your grandfather? No way. I like playing these expensive courses he takes me to."

"Oh, so it's for the love of golf you'll ask me out. Not because you're attracted to me?"

"I didn't mean to offend. As young girls go, you're okay. I just think I'm too old for you. Besides, it would be awkward dating the granddaughter of a friend. Talk about a minefield."

"Then don't ask me out."

"I'm kinda trapped into it, ain't I? I'll ask you at brunch in front of Marcus, and then you can turn me down. Politely, I assume."

Joan mutters under her breath, "You assume a lot..."

X X X X X

And so, that afternoon finds Joan at a place called the Venetian Pool, an amazing spot for swimming that was created from a quarry and is filled by artesian waters. The place is huge, with over 800,000 gallons of water, rock carvings, water falls, bridges and poles that look like they belong in the canals of Venice. There is even a photo gallery that shows bathing beauty contests from the 20's, and a history that includes movie star swimmers like Johnny Weismuller (Tarzan) and Esther Williams (water ballet). Joan completes putting on a bathing suit borrowed from Leona (a one piece - she didn't feel like wearing a bikini for Jimmy's benefit). She leaves the locker room regretting her decision to accept this date. At brunch Jimmy dutifully suggested they go out. He knew a great place to go swimming, and later he would take her to dinner. To Jimmy's surprise (and her own) she said yes.

Joan leaves the women's locker room and looks around for Jimmy. He isn't hard to spot - the bear analogy again.

"Wow, you are really, really hairy." Joan says with a grin.

Jimmy grins back. "It keeps me warm on those cold, cold Miami nights. Race you to the other side?"

Joan nods, and as they dive into the water, an odd thought occurs to her. Would all of that hair be scratchy on her skin?

Dinner...

That turned out to be hot dogs from a place called the Dogma Grill. Jimmy laughed at her expression when they entered the popular place - being lucky to find a spot to sit on a Saturday night.

"Were you expecting a fancy restaurant? Remember, I am but a humble and lowly paid cop. An honest one."

Joan knows that. He is an honest man, and she is sure he is a good cop. And he's not uncomfortable about the lifepath he has chosen. Two more points. Maybe letting her grandpa chose her dates wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I don't expected to be wined and dined in fancy places. I'm the daughter of a cop, and I know what it's like to live on that range of salary."

Jimmy smiles, "Besides, it's not like I'm trying to impress you. This is just a favor for a friend...although, a pleasant one. I guess being out with you isn't all that horrible."

"Wow, so much flattery."

Joan knows this is an example of Jimmy's sense of humor. She knows he finds her attractive, but he is resisting letting his mind speculate any further than: friend's granddaughter. Fine, he's not her type anyway...

"What is that enormous sandwich you ordered?"

"Burrito dog. It has double dogs, chili, cheese, sour cream, bacon..."

"Ever hear of cholesterol? Not to mention calories."

Jimmy flexes an enormous bicep. "Hey, these guns require a lot of fuel to function. Besides, I'd rather risk a little cholesterol than eat that poor excuse for taste you have. A turkey dog? Really?"

"They're healthier."

"They're pointless. I'd sooner eat a salad than that, and I don't eat salads."

"Why not? Salads are..."

"Healthier. Yeah, I get that. But I'm not a rabbit. When I eat vegetables, I want them cooked. Otherwise, why did our ancestors bother inventing fire? Not for turkey dogs, that's for sure."

"Have you ever had one?"

"Once."

"And you can't find one good thing to say about them?"

"Well, they're way better than veggie dogs."

Joan chuckles, as she acknowledges to herself that Jimmy is growing on her.

After dinner...

Jimmy takes her on a walking tour of a section of town famous for its' art deco exteriors. They sip fresh mint lemonade and do a little people watching as Jimmy begins to question her about her life, and especially her summer vacation.

"So, you're taking an around the country tour of relatives? Los Angeles to visit your brother, San Francisco to visit a cousin, here to visit Marcus, and then...?"

"After two weeks here, I go on to Chicago to visit my aunt."

"Aunt who?"

"Theresa Girardi, my Dad's older sister by two years. She's a music teacher and taught me piano when I was a kid. I just hope she doesn't want me to try playing again." Joan says with a shudder.

"And this was suppose to be a 'fun' way to spend your vacation?"

Joan laughs. "At the time these plans were made, I was utterly exhausted. Burned out from my first year of college, and willing to agree to anything. Now, I'm thinking a cruise would have made more sense."

"Still, you're getting to see a few sights and reconnect with family. That's not so bad - assuming you like your relatives?"

Joan nods as she takes Jimmy's arm. They continue to stroll, and Joan finds she likes walking with a guy, just talking and occasionally laughing. It's been a long time since she has done this without the pressures of a 'real' date.

"Yeah, I like them. I guess it wasn't all that bad, and I'm finally getting the rest I needed. Thanks for the swimming idea. That Venetian Pool was amazing."

"I've always liked it. You, by the way, are a great swimmer. You beat me at every race."

"I've got good endurance for the cardio stuff. I jog a lot, but not you I'm betting?"

"You'd win that bet. I do wind sprints like I learned during my high school football days. Chasing down bad guys usually involves short, fast runs."

"Do that a lot?"

"More than you might expect. Most suspects, unless they've done something very violent, know you won't shoot them for just running away."

Joan sighs. "Your family must worry about you a lot."

"I suppose, but fortunately none of them live in Miami. I don't have to burden them with details when I've had a particularly bad day."

Joan nods, recalling how many times her Mom has worried when Dad had one of those 'bad' days. Deduct a point for potential worry.

End of the date...

Jimmy parks at the front entrance of her grandparent's condo, and goes around the truck to open her door. (Yeah, he's a truck kind of guy.) Jimmy politely helps her out and they exchange smiles.

"I had a great time." Joan honestly says.

"Sure, you were with me." Jimmy says with a huge grin.

"Ego maniac. Uh, I'm in town for two weeks, so..."

"Joan, are you hinting for another date?"

"Just putting random information out there."

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. We can discuss plans then."

"Oh really? Not even a small effort at asking? You just assume I'll be available for lunch?"

"Leona called and invited me to join you guys after church. She had a hunch we would get along, and who was I to disagree?"

"Oh. Then...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Joan says as she lifts her face up and slowly closes her eyes. She waits for a kiss. That first kiss will tell her so much...

And she feels his lips...on her forehead!

Joan opens her eyes, a look of disappointment on her face. Jimmy chuckles.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid."

Grinning, he waves goodbye as he drives away. Joan sighs. Maybe she is a troll. It's not that she is all hot and bothered by Jimmy Tubbs, but really, not even a kiss goodnight...?

X X X X X

7-8-07/early Sunday morning.

Joan jogs along at a steady pace, glad for the early hour. The temperature is still fairly mild, but the humidity! There are jogging paths established in Bal Harbour that go by many luxury condos and hotels, and as she continues to go north on the island (Bal Harbour is on the Miami Beach side of the area), she encounters a beach with a surprisingly narrow stetch of sand. Joan is glad for it, finding sand easier to jog on, and the uninterrupted ocean breeze refreshing. Her tutor continues his lecture - this time on theft demons. It's an interesting topic, and Joan gives it more attention than she usually does. She barely notices the signs that identify this as Haulover Beach, and completely misses all other signs. It isn't until Joan notices that the sparsely populated beach is now filled with naked people that she thinks to wonder, where am I?

Despite the early hour, the nude beach is filling fast with sunbathers, who all stare at Joan as if she were some sort of perv. Feeling embarassed by being so overdressed, and blushing deeply, Joan hastily retreats from the area. Once she is clear, Joan looks around and confirms that there are several signs notifying people that the secluded north end of the beach is clothing optional. Okay, note to self: Stay away from Haulover Beach. Joan jogs back toward the Bal Harbour area, a lot less attentive to her tutor's nonstop lecture.

Sunday mass is not optional in the Brodie household as Marcus and Leona are devout Catholics. Joan enjoys the service as the sermon is an honest, simple explanation of the depths of God's love. If only all such sermons were so spot on. After services, Joan politely endures her Grandpa proudly introducing his 'Joanie' to his many friends. They all seem like nice people, and both Marcus and Leona are popular with the congregation. Just before all of the introductions and discussions about college and family become tedious, Leona kindly steers Marcus and Joan away.

Back at the condo, Joan helps Leona set up for lunch, which has mostly been prepared in advance...

"I see the table is set for six, Leona. Who else is coming beside Jimmy?"

"My son and another one of his girlfriends." Leona says with a sigh.

"He dates a lot?"

"Nonstop. Greg is almost 35 and shows no sign of slowing down with his 'swinging bachelor' routine. I was tolerant of it when he was in his twenties, but now I'm just frustrated with him. I wish he would decide about just one and settle down. I want granchildren!"

Joan shrugs. "Maybe he just hasn't met the right girl?"

"He's met dozens of them. The problem is, they're never the kind of girl a guy marries. Greg's preference is for cheap, party-till-you-drop types. No man marries a girl like that...unless he has to. At least Greg is careful. I think the latest one is 'Candie' with an 'i - e' on the end." Leona says with a wince.

Joan smiles. "And are we giving i - e Candie the cold shoulder?"

Leona also smiles. "Polite but detached. Besides, even if I like her, it won't matter. They never last more than a month with playboy Greg Parker."

Greg Parker and his date Candie arrive right on time, and introductions are made. As the usual small talk ensues, Joan reminds herself not to interfere. She's done that too often this summer and has regretted it. Greg Parker's secret will remain his to tell, although Joan doubts he will ever be honest with his mother. If at 35 he can't bring himself to reveal he is gay, he probably won't in the future. Candie, who is playing her part of the flighty girlfriend to perfection, is a hired escort. The doorbell rings and Marcus opens it to Jimmy. Greetings and introductions go around the room again, but Jimmy noticeably hesitates when he comes to Candie. Joan can sense the internal struggle Jimmy is experiencing as he recognizes Candie in her professional capacity...

"Uh Jimmy, come with me. I want to show you the view from the balcony." Joan says.

"I've seen it."

"But not with me, and I get a little nervous with heights. There's nothing like a big strong man to hold on to for safety to calm a girl."

Jimmy shrugs and accompanies Joan out onto the balcony. Once they are alone, Joan holds on to Jimmy's arm and says...

"Please don't say anything about Candie."

"Then you know?"

"That she's a pro? Yeah."

Jimmy shakes his head. "She was arrested almost a year ago for prostitution. Why would Greg Parker bring a woman like that into his mother's home?"

"She's his beard."

"Greg is gay?" Jimmy says as he looks back over his shoulder at the people in the living room.

"And deeply in the closet. Please don't say anything."

"I don't get it. The man is in his thirties and his own mother doesn't know?"

"I'm betting he's afraid the truth would damage his relationship with Leona. She's deeply Catholic, and the church isn't exactly gay friendly."

Jimmy nods. "Okay, their business not ours. I see we're being waved into lunch."

Joan smiles. "And the first course is a nice big salad. I'll be sure you're served a lot!"

Jimmy's frown causes a laugh from Joan.

After lunch. Greg and Candie leave as soon as the meal is over, with Candie pleading a headache. From her frequent nervous glances at Jimmy, Joan can guess the source of her 'headache'. As Joan helps Leona clear away the table, she notices Marcus steering Jimmy back out to the balcony for a private conversation...

"What are those two up to?" Joan asks.

Leona replies, "You don't know? Marcus is having the traditional: 'What are your intentions?' discussion with Jimmy."

"You're kidding me!" Joan gasps.

"Only a little. Your grandfather is a bit old fashioned, and like a lot of men, finds it hard to adapt when a female relative moves from being a kid to being an adult. But I doubt if he's asking Jimmy for a formal declaration. He probably just wants a hint that Jimmy intends to treat you right."

Remembering the kiss on the forehead, Joan responds, "No problem there. I don't think Jimmy is the least bit interested in me, except maybe as a source of amusement."

Leona laughs. "Not interested? Joan, you don't know men. Right now Jimmy Tubbs is so taken with you, he's scared by the depths of his feelings."

Joan looks out at the two men on the balcony and shakes her head. "Nah, you got it wrong Leona. If Jimmy were interested in me - I mean really, really interested - I'd know it."

Leona gives Joan a knowing smile. "You're use to dating young guys from high school and your first year of college. As men get older, it's harder to read them without a lot of life experience, and I'm guessing...you don't?"

Joan blushes but gives a slight nod. "Is it that obvious?"

Before Leona can reply, Marcus and Jimmy return from the balcony. Marcus has his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, and whatever transpired between them seems to have gone well.

Marcus says, "Okay, we've tied up enough of you young people's time. Joanie, I'll help finish cleaning up. You and Jimmy get started with your plans."

"Actually Grandpa, we haven't made any firm plans."

Jimmy suggests, "How about we go over to Haulover? That might be fun."

Joan blurts out, "The n-nude beach?"

To Joan's surprise, the others laugh.

Jimmy says, "I meant the golf course by the same name. But if you're suggesting the other...?"

"Golf. Golf will be fine."

So, it was off to the public golf course that is part of the Haulover recreational complex (that has only a small part dedicated to nudity). The golf course turns out to be a nine hole, par 27 course, and with some additional instruction by Jimmy, Joan starts to notice a little improvement with her game. As they play, Joan contemplates Leona's words about Jimmy. She begins to realize that he is internally a very controlled person, and very hard to read. She is still aware of his superficial attraction to her, but almost any young guy might feel that way just from her looks. Did he actually have a growing, real attraction? It was difficult to tell, and why should she care? It's not like she has any sort of crush on this large, muscle bound guy with his easy going ways and sense of humor that she kind of likes... Well, okay, maybe a little. After all, it's been a long time since she's been at the start of a... No, Joan Girardi don't you dare think the 'R' word... Relationship. Oh crap, I said don't!

After golf, when Jimmy has stored their clubs in the back of his truck, he says, "You learn fast. I can hardly believe you're the same girl from yesterday who shot sixty over par."

"Some of the lessons my Dad gave me are slowly coming back. The pointers you gave helped too."

"Still, I'm thinking golf is never going to be one of your favorite activities. Thanks for agreeing to play. So, turn about time. What would you like to do? All of Miami awaits you, within reasonable budget restraints."

"Actually, I'd like to see where you live."

"My place? It's all the way down in the Coconut Grove area, and not much to see."

"You did say anything within a reasonable budget. We could order a pizza and just hang out."

Jimmy shrugs. "I'm a man of my word. Okay, this might work out. There's a little surprise I wanted to spring on you, and the privacy of my place will do fine."

X X X X X

The trip to Jimmy's house doesn't take as long as Joan expected, and on the way she resists asking about the surprise. She is getting a handle on Jimmy's sense of humor and knows he wants her to ask so he can say: 'That would spoil the surprise'. Joan also resists trying to probe deeper into this closed off guy's soul. There is a technique she knows where she can concentrate only on Jimmy and read everything about him, but it is a violation of his privacy that Joan is not willing to attempt. Besides, it's kind of nice for a change to be with a guy without knowing all about him in a matter of minutes.

They arrive at a Spanish style bungalow with stucco walls, tile roof and heavy duty shutters in case of heavy duty storms. Jimmy gives her the grand tour, which takes all of a minute. An eat-in kitchen, living room, two small bedrooms and a single bath make up the entire place. One of the bedrooms has been converted into a training room filled with weights for Jimmy's frequent workouts...

"That's the whole place. Like I said, not much to look at. I bought the smallest, cheapest house in the neighborhood, and have been here for only a couple of months."

"No apartment or condo for you?"

"I like having a yard, and having a sense of neighborhood. So, what do you think of my little jewel? In only fifteen years, provided I keep up with the payments, it will be all mine."

"It's a lovely little house, Jimmy. And surprisingly clean. I thought all bachelors were notorious slobs?"

"You've been hanging out with too many frat boys. The army taught me to keep everything in perfect order. So, order that pizza?"

"What about the surprise?"

"Later, after we eat. I will let you know that the surprise is a story..."

That is all Jimmy would reveal, and so they ordered pizza from a nearby place that delivers - both agreeing on pepperoni. Jimmy teases her about not getting her half vegetarian because it is 'healthier'. Joan sticks out her tongue. The pizza arrives and Jimmy gets a beer for himself and offers Joan a Coke...

"I'll have a beer too."

"Sure, as soon as you show me your I. D."

"You're carding me, Officer?"

"Joan, I'm a cop. How would it look if I supplied alcohol to someone too young to drink? Coke?"

"Fine." Joan replies with a sour tone to her voice. No wonder he keeps calling her 'kid'.

After eating, they move into the living room and settle on the couch.

"So, now I get a story. Will it be a bedtime story?" Joan asks with an exaggerated leer.

"Mind your manners young lady."

"Or you'll spank me? Ooh...I've been so baaad."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry. I'm all ears."

"Okay, I had to get permission from my Mom to tell you this because it is so personal. I need you to promise not to repeat it."

Joan crosses her heart. "Sworn."

"My mother, Martha Danzig, has been a teacher in the Chicago schools her whole adult life. In 1982, she was 29 and still a virgin - if you can imagine such a thing."

Joan gulps a bit and replies, "Wow, this really is personal, and yeah I can imagine such a thing being possible."

"As Mom saw it, she was always rather plain and very shy. Men scared her, and the thought of sex scared her even more. Mom got it into her head that she was not going to enter her thirties still a virgin. Problem was, she lived and taught in the same neighborhood all her life. She was protective of her reputation, so she couldn't just leap into a fling with any ol' guy."

"She needed to get out of town in order to complete her quest."

"Quest?"

"The one to end her virginity."

"Yeah, I never thought of it like that. Anyway, there was a teacher's conference being held in Miami that summer - one of those things with endless so-called experts gasbagging on about how to improve education. Mom came to town with the Chicago group, which included her best friend. Mom needed her friend as sort of moral support to help keep her from chickening out. It was off season, and rates were low especially with a teacher's discount. Mom and her friend rented a small suite without an ocean view - one of those things with two bedrooms and a connecting sitting room."

"Gotcha."

"The first night, much to their surprise, Mom and her friend were approached by two handsome if somewhat nerdy guys who were teachers in the local school system. The four of them hit it off, and for most of that week they were inseparable. The two men attended every meeting with them, listened to every lecture together and at night wined and dined them in true Miami romantic style."

"Sounds nice."

"It was. Mom was in seventh heaven, and so was her friend. They both were falling for their guys, and Mom was finally becoming comfortable with the idea of spending the night with her new fella. At the end of the week, and the next to the last day of the conference, Mom confided to her new boyfriend the nature of her...'quest'. And it turned out, her friend was also more than ready for a torrid night of passion. So, Mom had her special night with her boyfriend, and her best friend did the same with his best friend..."

"Please, I don't need the sordid details. Obviously, nine months later you came along."

Jimmy smiles. "If we skip the 'sordid' details, you'll miss the best part of the story. It seems while everyone was asleep, three men with submachine guns quietly slipped into the suite. Mom has always been a very light sleeper, and went to see what was the tiny noise she heard. Confronted by heavily armed men, she screamed and fainted. This awoke the two guys who came running with pistols..."

"Two school teachers were packing?"

"No. It turned out they were undcover cops. There was a brief, bullet intensive battle, and the three bad guys were killed. It seems the Miami cops had a tip that a known drug smuggler was meeting with someone from the Chicago group at that conference. The cops knew there was a direct connection from Miami to Chicago where the schools were being flooded with drugs. Two unknown teachers attending the conference were meeting with the drug smuggler, and the cops needed someone on the inside to keep an eye on all the people attending from Chicago. The two undercover cops thought it would be a clever way to gain access to the Chicago group by romancing a couple of lonely school teachers."

"That's awful. Using two lonely women like that? Even if it were for a good cause..."

"They honestly never thought it would go that far - sleeping with them. And they didn't realize that when the drug smuggler showed up, he would recognize them as undercover cops and organize a 'hit' on them. Mom and her friend just got caught up in extreme circumstances. The two guys actually became fond of the two women, and that's why they slept with them. That part had nothing to do with the case. And, as you guessed, the guy that spent the night with my Mom was my Dad. A cop she thought to be a nerdy teacher. Actually, he's kind of a cool guy."

"So what happened between your mom and the 'cool guy'?"

"Mom didn't take it well. Scared, feeling betrayed, she returned to Chicago and vowed no more men in her life. But, about a month later her doctor confirmed that I was on the way."

"So, since your name is 'Tubbs' and not 'Danzig', I take it your dad and mom made up and got married?"

"Not even close. Mom never told Dad about me. I grew up James Danzig of Chicago, Illinois. I didn't know who my Dad was, and Mom would never tell me. She was still angry and hurting about the lie that was told her, and she didn't want me any where near my father's life because it was such a dangerous one. It wasn't until I turned 18 that I was able to legally search for and find my Dad. The first time we met was at my high school graduation."

"Wow. So how did you end up a 'Tubbs'?"

"Dad was married with a couple of little girls of his own, but he wanted me to know that he cared. He offered to formally adopt me, and I agreed. Dad is retired now and living in the Virgin Islands with his family."

"The 'Virgin' Islands? An ironic coincidence."

"Oh, there's another coincidence I didn't mention. The reason that I told you this rather personal story. The best friend my Mom went to Florida with, the one that spent the night with my Dad's partner...she was Theresa Girardi."

Joan's jaw drops in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me. Aunt Theresa, who lives like a virtual nun, had a one night stand with a cop? Wow! You know...if your Dad had picked my aunt instead of your mom, we could be first cousins. I guess I'm glad it didn't work out that way. Huh, Aunt Theresa of all people. Oh, I so can't wait to get to Chicago and spring this on her..."

"Joan, remember your promise. You can't tell anyone."

"Oh crap. I should realized that promise would come back to bite me. Okay, I'll keep my word. Now, if I can only keep from laughing when I see Aunt Theresa again."

At the end of the night...

Once again Jimmy does the gentleman routine and helps Joan out of the truck at the front entrance of the condo. Once again Joan smiles and waits for a sign of growing interest from Jimmy...

"Thanks again for a lovely day. Too bad you have to go back to work tomorrow. Who knows what we might have got up to." Joan says with a sly grin.

Jimmy grins back. "I happen to be on vacation all next week. So if you want to be 'up' to something..."

Joan hesitates. Was that a double entendre? "Whatever you've got in mind, I'm 'up' for it."

"Great, I've got just the right activity in mind." Jimmy says with a mischievious grin.

Joan smiles back, lifts up her face and waits for a kiss. She recieves one, on the cheek. Oh well, it was some progress.

"Goodnight kid."

Jimmy turns to walk away, but Joan shouts, "Hey!"

Jimmy turns back and Joan begins poking him in the chest. "Don't - ever - call me - kid - again!"

Jimmy smiles, leans closer and gently strokes her cheek with a finger. "Goodnight...'Joan'."

Jimmy goes back to his truck and drives away. Joan turns toward the condo entrance, holding a hand to her cheek.

X X X X X

7-9-07/Monday morning.

"Joan, open your eyes. It's more fun if you watch!"

Joan feels Jimmy's muscle bound body pressed tightly against her, and hears the urgency in his voice. So, this is what he meant by 'up'. Reluctantly, Joan opens her eyes. Involuntarily, a small gasp of fear and surprise escapes her lips. Jimmy laughs at her reaction as Joan wonders how he managed to talk her into this.

Joan calls out, "Give me a break. I've never done this before."

"A first time for everything."

Joan looks about wildly, wondering when this will be over. Why - why - why did she ever say yes?

"Shouldn't you be pulling the ripcord?"

"A few more seconds."

"Jimmy...!" Joan pleads.

Immediately, Jimmy pulls the ripcord and with a quick, hard jerk their rapid descent becomes a slow, gentle drift downwards. Joan looks up at the parachute above them and breathes a sigh of relief. Then, she actually starts to enjoy the amazing view. They are well to the west of the city, but Miami and the distant Atlantic are easily seen...

"Better?"

Joan nods. "This is so beautiful. It's almost worth the gut wrenching fear."

Jimmy laughs. "You're doing great for a first timer. Lots of people pee their pants on their first sky diving jump."

"Considering we are strapped together in this tandem harness, you should be grateful I have good bladder control."

"I'll include my thankfulness in my evening prayers."

Joan chuckles as she watches the ground coming closer and closer. Again she wonders why she said yes to this thrilling but hair-brained idea. Well, because she didn't want to look cowardly in front of Jimmy. And because she didn't want to endure the playful mocking that would follow. But mostly, she said yes to please Jimmy. She enjoyed his anticipatory smile when she said 'yes'.

"Remember your instructions on landing?"

"Knees bent, body relaxed and roll with the impact." Joan replies as she recalls her oh-too-brief instructions in the basics of parachuting. They had practiced the landing several times, but this...was for real.

With a sudden rush, the ground seems to come up to meet them. The landing goes just as practiced, and Joan only feels the slightest jolt. She realizes Jimmy made sure he took most of the impact. As they lay there, Joan begins to laugh - happy to be back on the ground, and happy...to have Jimmy so close. That doesn't last long as Jimmy quickly gets them out of the awkward tandem harness. Able once again to face each other, the share a brief celebratory hug.

"Didn't I say it would be fun?"

Joan giggles. "Well, 'fun' might be stretching it, but it was definitely a wild experience!"

"And you were great." Jimmy says as he uses his forefinger and thumb to raise her chin.

He smiles at her, and Joan smiles back, enjoying looking into his beautiful brown eyes. The glow of this unexpectedly romantic moment flows through Joan like a warm rush of water. She is immersed in the moment and gives Jimmy another, much more encouraging smile. Surely he will kiss her now. She can feel that he wants to...

Jimmy hesitates and then breaks the physical contact. "Want to go again?"

Joan shakes her head, feeling disappointed. "Nah, I'm going to call this a once in a lifetime moment. If that's okay?"

"No problem. There's still plenty of day left, and I know another 'wild experience' we can try. If you're up for it?"

Joan sighs. "I'm begining to have doubts about that phrase, but yeah, I'm up for it."

Later...

This time instead of going up, they went down. A quick dash to the Biscayne National Park got them there in time to take a three hour guided snorkling excursion amongst the coral reefs. It was like being inside the world's largest aquarium, but up close and personal. The warm, crystal clear waters provided the 'wild experience' of being in touching range of an amazing variety of sea life. When the tour ends, both of them are tired, but exhilerated by the experience. As they walk away from the ocean toward the nearby showers, Joan and Jimmy barely notice that have very naturally begun to hold hands.

They seperate at the showers, and after Joan rinses off the salt, she changes out of yet another borrowed one piece suit into her jeans and tee shirt. She contemplates why she has been borrowing Leona's modest, conservative swimwear instead of wearing her own rather tiny bikinis. Of course it is because of Jimmy Tubbs. Joan realizes she is begining to like the big bear of a man. In fact, recalling an old phrase from junior high, she like-likes him, and she is hoping he is equally attracted to her. That's why the one piece swimsuits. Joan wants Jimmy to like her for her, and not because of some basic, hormonal reaction to bare skin... (Okay, she wants that too, but first the feelings.)

As she leaves the shower area, Joan spots Jimmy heading for some vending machines to buy them soft drinks. She also spots Little Girl God sitting on a nearby bench. Joan hurries over and sits by her...

"If you're here to ask me if I'm enjoying my vacation, I can finally answer, yes. I'm having fun, and...I really like Jimmy."

Little Girl God responds, "I'm glad Joan..."

"By the way, great job on the reef and all of the beautiful fish. A - maz- ing! You do good work."

"Thank you, but I am here on a serious matter."

"Oh. Is this about me suppressing my abilities? I only did it a little. Jimmy is naturally hard to read, and I didn't want to probe his soul. I would like this to be a natural, old-fashioned relationship."

"I understand, but Joan, I need you to focus fully now."

"Is this about Jimmy?" Joan asks with a little tremble in her voice.

"No. As you surmised, Jimmy Tubbs is a good man. Joan, I'm asking for a personal favor."

Astonished, Joan pauses for several beats. "YOU, are asking a favor from...me?"

"Yes. I gave you my word you could have the summer off without assignments, but I need your help. The only way this can work is if you agree on a personal favor basis."

Joan doesn't hesitate. "For you, anything. What's the situation?"

"Not far from here a woman is praying with an astonishing amount of faith. I am obligated to honor that faith. I have several options available to me, but your involvement gives the best chance for a positive outcome."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Open yourself up to all spiritual stimuli in the area - no barriers of any kind. I realize this will be distressful, but it is necessary. Once you have the 'scent' of evil, I will trust you to know what to do."

Little Girl God stands and begins to walk away. She pauses to add, "Hurry."

Joan misses the backhand wave as she closes her eyes and does her best to block all physical stimuli. The sound of the ocean, the warm breeze, the voices of the many people around her fade away. They are replaced by a storm of spiritual stimuli that buffets Joan's soul. That curious mix of good and bad, of positive and negative that makes up our world overwhelms Joan. It is like a million pieces of a jigsaw puzzle dropping on her all at once, and from that massive pile of pieces, she must find the one vital piece...

Joan stands and begins walking before opening her eyes. Yes, that direction - toward the large parking lot. There is a definite tug that way...

Meanwhile, Jimmy is returning with the canned drinks when he sees Joan walking away. There is something different about her. The way she walks, the way she observes all that is around her in an almost disconnected way from the world. If Jimmy hadn't just been with her a few minutes ago, he would swear she was on drugs. And where is she going? They are parked in the opposite direction. Jimmy is about to chase after Joan when his cell phone buzzes. He has received a text message. Jimmy automatically checks the message - it is for all active and off duty cops...an Amber Alert.

Joan continues walking toward the parking lot, and the closer she gets, the more sure she is that this is the right direction. She is closing in on a demonic energy of a type she has never experienced before. It is an extraordinary evil that is turning Joan's stomach. Step by step, closer and closer until... Joan pauses. There is a second spiritual tug that is enormously strong. A human, an innocent, is experiencing a level of terror beyond what any person was meant to endure. This fear is so intense, Joan experiences spiritual and physical pain. She must choose which direction to follow. Deal with the demon, or go the other way toward the person in pain. For Joan, it is an easy choice.

Joan walks slowly by car after car until she reaches an old Chevy sedan that has seen better days. Yes, this one! Joan looks in the windows that are rolled up with the doors locked. It must be like an oven in the car, but there is no one inside. The car isn't going anywhere as the front left tire is half flat, but Joan knows she needs to get into this car right now. Rummaging through her bag, Joan finds at the bottom one of her old lockpicks, and is grateful that she learned this skill during her war with Ryan Hunter. It takes only a couple of seconds for Joan to pop the trunk... Nothing. At least nothing out of the ordinary. A spare tire (also flat), a jack and tire iron, a jug of antifreeze, a bottle of oil, a funnel and a gas can. Joan sniffs the plastic gas container. Definitely not gasoline... Kerosene?

"Hey you! Get away from there!"

Joan turns and sees two men rushing toward her. One is an ordinary tourist carrying a portable air pump and a can of that spray foam used for fixing flats. He is an innocent good Samaritan helping out a guy with a flat. But the other man...he is a child molester. Joan sees this clearly, even though the man has made a study of being non-descript, of being able to blend into crowds unnoticed. Worse, he is demon possessed and the particular demon that owns him is one Joan never thought she would encounter. A child sacrifice demon.

"What the hell are you doing breaking into my car?" the molester angrily asks. Joan can see the dual nature before her - the man of evil trying to bluff his way through, and the demon scared out of its' mind at the sudden appearance of an instrument of God.

"Where's the kid?" Joan angrily shouts.

The tourist suggests, "Maybe we should call the police or the park rangers?"

"No, no, I don't want to be tied up with red tape all day over this. You! Take off girl, and I won't press charges."

Joan, using the fighting techniques she has been taught, repsonds with a swift kick to the man's belly. He falls to his knees, puking his guts out. The tourist drops the items in his hands and runs away. He calls over his shoulder...

"I'm getting the cops!"

Joan turns back to the open trunk, certain she is missing something... The carpet. The car is old and in bad repair, but the grey carpet looks brand new. Joan begins feeling around and finds a loose spot. She uses all of her strength to rip the carpet away, revealing that the back seat of the car has been hollowed out to create a hiding spot - child sized. The little girl is bound tightly with rope, and her mouth is gagged thoroughly. Joan reaches in and removes the gag. The little girl watches her with saucer like eyes of fear. Joan lifts the child out and takes her in her arms.

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe."

The child responds by throwing her tied hands around Joan and clutching her rescuer with an astonishing strength. She trembles uncontrollably. Joan continues to whisper words of encouragement about the little girl's safety, but she suddenly becomes aware it isn't so. Joan turns and sees the man standing, but it is the demon who has full control now and all normal physical limits are off the table.

"Give her to me. She's mine." the monstrous thing hisses.

Joan knows that if this creature gets his hands on the girl, not only will she be molested, but she will also be burned alive.

"Over my dead body."

The creature smiles. "Yesss. My master will reward me for killing an instrument of God."

The thing steps closer, and Joan retreats. The demon can not attack her personally, but it can use the body it now owns to fight her. Trained for this, Joan would normally be confident of her abilities, but she has never trained for a battle while having a terrified child clinging to her. It will take too long to pry the little girl loose before she is attacked, and the demon posessed man will be insanely strong. He lifts his fist for the first of many blows...

Suddenly, a huge hand grabs the man's arm and twists it behind him while slamming the guy into the car. Jimmy Tubbs to the rescue. The creature resists, and Jimmy is astonished by how strong a man this size can be. He must be on drugs. Using all of his massive strength, Jimmy is only barely able to control the struggling demon posessed criminal. Fortunately, the tourist returns with a couple of the park police, and soon the bad guy is but another screaming lunatic in handcuffs.

At the end of the day...

Hours later, Jimmy is driving them back to the Bal Harbour condo. They travel in silence. It took a long time to straighten out the mess at the park. A kidnapping on federal land required an FBI team to be sent to deal with the situation. The criminal turned out to be a 'person of interest' in a string of crimes against children throughout the South. The child was relatively unharmed physically, but what the ordeal will do to her psychological self in the future, Joan can only imagine and weep. The mother was overjoyed to have her daughter returned to her, remarking...

"I knew you would be safe. I knew it. I prayed so hard..."

Joan's involvement required a few lies to explain; ones that were thin but which she stubbornly stuck to. She entered the parking lot confused about where they had parked due to the effects of several hours in the hot Florida sun. Wandering about she heard a definite noise coming from the trunk of the old Chevy, and Joan realized that there was something alive inside the burning hot car. She pounded on the trunk lid a couple of times, and the old, defective lock must have given way. She couldn't see anyone but there was still that sound present. The tourist was unable to verify the noise, but then he never got that close. Joan's kick to the mid-section of the criminal was just fear on her part when she thought he was going to attack her.

Jimmy took over after that, identifying himself as a Miami-Dade police officer. He received an Amber Alert for Biscayne National Park, and immediately began searching for the described child. By the time he reached the parking lot, he saw the tourist running for the ranger station and hurried out amongst the cars. It was just luck that he found his girlfriend a moment before that nut was about to strike Joan. It was the park police that made the actual arrest, Jimmy insisted.

Joan drew one of the FBI guys aside and requested that her name be kept out of this. The agent replied that was impossible, but Joan used a code word taught to her by Homeland Security that would cause the agent to bump her request up to the highest levels. Joan knew her on-again, off-again relationship with Homeland Security would keep her involvement out of the press, but there would be a price to pay later. It was always quid pro quo with those guys.

The drive home was awkward. Joan was so hoping it would be a long time before Jimmy got a glimpse of 'Crazy Joan'. He didn't say anything, but Joan is aware he has a lot of doubts about her version of what happened. The lack of her name in official reports will add fuel to his suspicions, and just when things were going so well. He even referred to her as his 'girlfriend'. They stop in front of the condo, and once again Jimmy is a gentleman who opens doors for a lady, but his demeanor shows he is disturbed by the days events.

Joan says, "Well, it was mostly a great day. Thanks for the sky dive and the snorkling. Great experiences."

"You're welcome."Jimmy coldly responds.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why should I be? If you feel the need to lie to the authorities, I'm sure you must have a good reason."

"So I'm a liar?"

"You didn't tell the whole truth. I saw that car trunk lid, and there was nothing wrong with the lock. How did you get it open? And what about the creep that was caught? There was a bruise so intense to his belly, even I couldn't have caused that. What did you hit him with?"

"I kicked him. That tourist guy witnessed that. As for the lid, maybe it wasn't fully latched? I don't know. It just sprang open when I pounded it."

"I saw you when you entered the parking lot. You weren't confused from too much sun. You were...hunting."

"That is your mind rewritting events in light of what happened. People do it all the time. You must be aware of that as a cop."

Jimmy hesitates, knowing this is true. He so wants to believe her. "Maybe...maybe I'm over reacting. Sorry. I guess we should be focused on that poor kid being rescued. It really was amazing how you found her, and you were so brave. Even when that guy was about to attack you, I saw no fear."

"Well, I could hardly miss my big, strong rescuer coming to my aid. I knew you would protect me. My hero..." Joan says while doing an exaggerated batting of her eyelashes.

Jimmy laughs. "Aw shucks ma'am, tweren't nothing."

They exchange affectionate smiles and share a not quite close hug.

"You look exhausted. I'll say goodnight and let you get upstairs. We can meet tomorrow for something a little less stressful. Goodnight, Joan."

Jimmy starts to turn, but Joan protests. "Hey, what's the deal? Are you ever going to give me a proper kiss?"

Jimmy sighs. "Joan, of course I want to kiss you, but..."

"Don't you dare say anything about golf courses or my Grandpa. If you have feelings for me, then kiss me. After all, you said I was your girlfriend."

"That was just a convenient way of clearing up our connection to the feds without going into a lengthy explanation."

"So, you don't have feelings for me? This is still just about you doing a favor for a friend? Dating his pathetic troll of a granddaughter while she's in town?"

In response, Jimmy grabs Joan, lifts her right off of her feet, and kisses her long and hard with stunning passion. He lowers her to the ground, blushing. Joan gasps a bit trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. I have those feelings."

Jimmy enters his truck and looks at Joan with a grin. "Goodnight, 'troll'."

As he drives away, Joan's only comment is: "Wow."

X X X X X

7-10-07/Tuesday morning.

At the start of the jogging trail near the condo, Joan is busy doing her morning warm up exercises. To her surprise, her tutor-angel clears his throat. Do angels have phlegm? Joan looks up...

"Something on your mind?"

"I have a message for you. The Lord God Almighty, Creator of all that is, He who knows all from begining to..."

"Short version."

"God says thank you."

Joan smiles. It is a good feeling knowing she could be there for God when He/She has been there so often for her.

The tutor continues, "He also says you have earned a reward. His personal thanks include a gift of whatever you want...within his will, of course."

Joan chuckles. "Like a brand new car, or a million bucks?"

The tutor frowns. He is good at that. "Do not take this lightly. This is a great honor that only a handful of humans have ever enjoyed. Think carefully. An opportunity like this will not come along again in a hundred lifetimes."

Joan pauses, thinking. Why should she receive a reward? It was an honor just to serve. When she handed that beautiful child into her mother's arms... Wasn't that reward enough for anyone? Still...

"I'll give it some thought. Something within God's will, and of course within the legal bounds he has placed upon himself?"

"Of course."

Joan begins her jog, barely noticing today's lecture as she contemplates...what would anyone ask of God?

X X X X X

The time between Joan and Jimmy begins to flow smoothly as they have acknowledged an interest in each other that is beyond the casual. Joan knows Jimmy is still a little uneasy about their situation. She is still the granddaughter of a friend, and he doesn't want there to be any harsh feelings if this doesn't go well. Also, he still wonders about the age difference. Six years doesn't seem that much, but they are an important six years. To Jimmy, Joan is still as much girl as she is woman. She is a student who knows little of the real world while he is a man who has seen the very worse life has to offer. Joan can't help but sense this conflict within him (although she tries not to intrude upon his soul). They travel to Little Havana for lunch and a stroll around the neighborhood. Joan tries to draw Jimmy out about his life experiences, but he carefully edits out the harsher details to protect her. This reminds Joan a lot of the way her Dad has always been with the family. Strong and silent, until it builds up to the point where the pressure causes a crack in the facade.

"Are you sure you want to try the cigar?" Jimmy asks. Their tour of the neighborhhod included a visit to a cigar factory where the stogies are still hand wrapped.

"Absolutely. Even I've heard of these hand wrapped beauties, and I very much want to try one."

"You smoke cigars?"

"Well, only once before. When my niece Annie was born, her great grandfather on her mother's side was handing out cigars, so I smoked one. I'm guessing one per year won't do too much damage to my health."

Jimmy lights both his and Joan's cigars. She inhales slightly, and is glad she doesn't cough or choke in front of him.

"How do you like it?"

"It's stronger than the other one I had, but I can tell the quality is better. Not bad."

They stroll along, looking in the various shop windows. Every time Jimmy looks over at Joan smoking the enormous cigar, he can't help but smile. She is so cute, even when indulging in smoking. Part of her girl/woman charm.

"What we need to top off this experience is some Cuban coffee."

"Those tiny little cups I see being sold? What's special about them?" Joan asks.

"Oh, you have to experience it to believe it."

They stop at an open window of a sidewalk restaurant and order 'dos'. Joan looks at her cup and wonders how a serving so little can be worth even the small price it costs. In one gulp she downs the tiny amount. Immediately she begins to cough and gasp. Jimmy chuckles.

"A bit strong?"

Joan gulps hard. "Oh-my-God, does the DEA know about this stuff? I'm amazed anyone uses illegal drugs when this is available."

"It does give you quite a jolt. Next time try sipping."

"Next time? I feel like I'm growing fur on my tongue."

Jimmy laughs as he hands back their empty cups. "I think this is one of the things I like most about you. Seeing you experience all these new things through fresh, innocent eyes."

"I'm not quite as innocent as you seem to think."

Jimmy smiles. "Oh really...?"

"Mind out of the gutter. Yes, really. I may only be nineteen, but I've had some...odd experiences."

"Like yesterday?"

"Frankly, yes. Have you googled me yet? And that's not a double entendre."

"No. Have you done some newsworthy things?"

"I try to keep my name out of the press as much as possible, but yeah, I've got a history. Maybe it's time you had a glimpse at the sordid past of Joan Girardi."

They travel back to Jimmy's house in Coconut Grove, and he uses his desktop computer to research Joan while she nervously awaits his reaction. It doesn't take long for Jimmy to go silent as he reads the details of two years ago when Joan was in a life or death struggle with that madman, Ryan Hunter. Joan is glad only the basic facts are known to the public, but the one detail she regrets the most is the public revealation of her 'delusion' of talking to God. Explained at the time by her ex-shrink Dr. John Hunter, the public was assured that the delusion was brief and fully cured after she recovered from Lyme disease. But it was that connection that drew the insane Ryan into conflict with her.

Jimmy finishes reading and joins Joan on the couch. He places his arm around her, and she rests her head on his shoulder. He comments...

"Wow."

"Yeah, it wasn't your typical senior year of high school."

"You had a building fall on you?"

"Just a few chunks when Ryan blew up the Herald building. It put me into a coma for a few days." Joan says as she lifts her hair and shows the scar on the back of her head.

Jimmy runs a fingertip along the scar. "Impressive."

Joan lowers her hair at looks into his eyes. "I noticed a few scars on you too."

Jimmy nods and slowly begins to tell her more of his life. Joining the army right out of high school, he spent six years serving his country with three tours of duty in Iraq. Wounded twice, he dismisses his own injuries and speaks of fallen comrades who were not as fortunate as he. Many killed, many more horribly wounded - their sacrifice never far from his thoughts. For a couple of hours Jimmy speaks of serving his country, of the pride he had for his unit, and the bond that he shares with comrades that is in some ways stronger than family. Joan sees him baring his soul to her, and she silently weeps for the pain, physical and spiritual, this so very strong man has endured. When he finishes, he thanks Joan for listening, admitting he hasn't been able to speak of these things to anyone else before. They kiss and then hold each other until nightfall. Jimmy drives her back to the condo, and their goodnight kiss is warm, tender and loving. Joan knows she has never felt so close to a man before.

X X X X X

7-11-07/Wednesday.

Jai Alai. Joan wanted to see it, and Jimmy was glad to accomodate her. They watch for a couple of hours, and Joan has to admit that even though the game is fast paced and exciting, she hasn't a clue about what is going on. She asks Jimmy for an explanation of the action but only receives a shrug. It is his first time there too. In the late afternoon they return to the Venetian Pool for swimming and...playfulness. They pause frequently for quick kisses and knowing looks. They both know the direction this relationship is going, and the anticipation is both a pleasure and an agony. They return in the evening for a meal at Jimmy's house. Deli food.

"Don't you know how to cook?" Joan asks.

"I've been known to heat food, but I wouldn't call it cooking."

"Ill have to cook for you sometime. When is the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

"Sunday, at your grandparent's place. You'd be surprised how often a bachelor gets invited for home cooked meals. My partner and his wife invite me to their home all the time."

"What's he like?"

"Collin? Great guy, one of those salt-of-the-earth types. I got lucky when I was paired with him as a partner. When you spend eight hours a day cooped up in a squad car with a guy, you either become bitter enemies or best friends. Like I said, I got lucky."

"And he and his wife invite you over a lot?"

"Sure. His kids even call me, 'Uncle Jimmy'."

"Do you like kids?"

Jimmy chuckles. "Why Joan, is that a leading question about our future?"

Joan blushes. "Just idle curiosity. Like my question about cooking. Nothing suggestive meant. So, would you like me to cook for you sometime?"

"I don't know, are you a good cook?"

"I'm okay. Definitely better than someone who just 'heats food'. Don't expect anything fancy, and fair warning, I use a lot of garlic."

"Part of your Italian heritage. I like garlic, so sure, anytime you want."

After their meal, they settle on the couch to watch a movie. Neither pays the film much attention as they are too busy making out.

X X X X X

7-12-07/Thursday.

Wanting to spend as much time as she can with Jimmy and wanting to please him, Joan proposes another trip to the Haulover golf course. Unfortunately, her Grandpa hears the conversation and eagerly suggests that he and Leona go along. Joan suppresses a sigh as she agrees. Joan begins to deal with a little guilt. Here Marcus and Leona have opened their home to her in an amazing location that people pay a fortune to stay at, and she has all but ignored them. So, a full day's outing is planned.

The pairings for golf are the same as Saturday, and Joan impresses everyone by how much she has improved (although her score is nearly double that of her grandpa's) After two rounds on the nine hole course, the group proceeds to the Haulover Beach - but they definitely stay away from the north end where the clothing optional part is at. Marcus and Jimmy enjoy grilling burgers at one of the public grills, and after lunch everyone lazes in the sun until it is considered safe to go swimming. It is a lazy, restful day - the kind Joan originally intended when she started her summer vacation. It is also incredibly frustrating as all Joan can think of is being alone with Jimmy.

After their time on the beach, they return to the condo and all dress more formally for a night out on the town. Marcus treats as he takes the group to a restaurant in Miami Beach that is so expensive, Joan feels guilty. The price of their meal would feed a small village in the third world for a month. Maybe two. The food is delicious, the ambience charming, the service perfect and Joan hates every minute of it. When can she be alone with her guy?

"Jimmy, I'm sorry to have to steal Joan away from you tomorrow, but we have a family obligation." Marcus says.

Joan winces as she remembers they are scheduled to go to Tampa tomorrow to visit her Mom's kid sister, Nell. Nell Newman and family are a part of the Brodie clan that Joan hasn't seen since she left Chicago, and she knows it is an obligation she can't get out of.

Joan glances at Jimmy and mouths, 'Sorry'. "Yeah, my Aunt Nell is expecting her oldest son back from basic training tomorrow, and we're all going there for a welcome back party."

Marcus adds, "Simon is 18, and enlisted right out of high school. Just like you, Jimmy."

Jimmy responds, "You must be very proud of him."

"I am. Simon had lots of opportunities to attend college, but he chose to put his country first." Marcus says, swelling with pride.

Leona remarks, "It's unfortunate the two of you will have to be apart. I know you've hit it off so well, and Jimmy will be returning to work next week, so you won't be able to spend as much time together. Maybe...Nell wouldn't mind if Jimmy came along?"

Marcus hesitates and Jimmy quickly says, "I wouldn't want to intrude on a family gathering."

Joan looks to Jimmy and mouths, 'Please'?

Jimmy adds, "But I'd be glad to give your grandson the benefit of my knowledge of the Iraq theater. A few tips they don't teach you but that can come in handy if the situation gets hot."

Marcus nods. "Yes, thank you. That sounds like an excellent idea. I'll call Nell and set it up. I'm sure it will be okay."

Joan breathes a sigh of relief. At least she won't have to face so many relatives alone.

Later...

At the end of the evening when they drive back to the condo, and Jimmy is about to retrieve his pickup from the valet, Leona makes sure she and Marcus make a quick farewell before going upstairs. She gives a little wink to Joan, and Joan nods her thanks. The moment they are alone, Joan and Jimmy step into the shadows and begin kissing passionately.

"I've been thinking of this all day." Jimmy whispers.

"Me too." Joan says as she rains kisses upon her...boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. She moans with pleasure, and notes with amusement that Jimmy's chest is so hugely muscled, she can't get her arms fully around him.

Their kisses continue and grow with intensity as hands begin to roam with caresses.

Joan gasps, "Can't we get out of here? I...I want to be alone with you."

Jimmy sighs and steps back. "I want that too, but your grandparents are expecting you upstairs."

Joan groans with frustration. "If only..."

If only what? Joan finds it difficult to think. If they were fully alone, and had all the time they needed, what exactly was she prepared to do? Joan isn't sure, but the idea excites her.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. At least we'll be alone tomorrow for the drive to Tampa."

Joan smiles. "So much better than riding in the back of my Grandpa's Caddy. Maybe we will have time to pull over on the way for a little making out?"

Jimmy smiles back. "You never know. There's the valet with my truck. I'll see you tomorrow."

With one last long kiss, they part. Joan watches and waves as Jimmy pulls away. She sighs and enters the condo. That night, Joan has a wonderfully erotic dream, and for the first time in nearly two years, it is not about her ex-boyfriend Dylan. This dream stars Jimmy and the tantalzing way his hairyness feels against her bare skin...

X X X X X

7-13-07/Friday.

Joan and Jimmy leave only minutes after Marcus and Leona depart in his Cadillac. Most of their route is on Highway 75, which crosses straight over to the west coast of Florida and north toward Tampa. They leave before breakfast, and Joan notes with a smile, before she can have a morning work out with her tutor. They travel at a high speed and the miles whizz by. After about an hour of travel, Joan begins to feel hungry. They pull over at one of those roadside places that are open 24/7 and where you can get breakfast at any time. After ordering one of the specials for breakfast, Joan holds Jimmy's hand while waiting for their food.

"So tell me about this family we are going to visit. Are you close to them?"

Joan shakes her head. "Not really. The last time I saw Aunt Nell was the summer just before we moved to Arcadia. We've never been close to that side of the family since my Mom and her sister don't get along that well."

"Bitter feud?"

"No, just some old stuff left over from their childhood. Nell is five years younger than Mom, and she always considered her kid sister a bit of a pest when they were growing up. Mom was actually closer to her cousin Florene than her sister because they were the same age and grew up just a block apart from each other. When Mom went away to college in Chicago, she...went through a really tough time. It caused Mom to withdraw from the world for awhile and further spread the gap between her and Nell. Then when Nell went away for college, she and Mom hardly saw each other after that."

"It doesn't sound like a lot to make a big fuss over."

"It isn't. Mom and Nell aren't like enemies. They just not as close as a lot of sisters would be. As adults they were busy raising their families in different parts of the country, and contact between them started to drift down to just birthday and Christmas cards. When Nell, Uncle Bob and their two bratty sons visited us in Chicago right after my freshman year, it was the first time they saw each other in about five years."

"That's a pretty long time to be apart, even if they aren't close. I see my half-sisters at least a couple of times a year. We only met after I was 18, and we're closer than what it seems like your mother and aunt are."

Joan shrugs. "Not all families are the same. Remind me to tell you about my Dad and Uncle Richard sometime."

Their food arrives, and conversation lags as Joan and Jimmy chow down. Joan is very hungry, but her meal pales in comparison to Jimmy's. She is amused and reminds herself that when she gets around to cooking for him, to be sure to make plenty. At least all of those calories go to fuel muscle and not flab.

"How much time do you have to put in to maintain all of those muscles?"

"Not as much as you'd think. A couple hours of weight lifting every other day. Off days, an hour of wind sprints and other cardio stuff."

Joan starts to chuckle when something evil entering the room causes her to pause. She looks around and sees a newcomer entering. He has the look of an angry, frustrated man. He sits at the lunch counter and Joan notices on the back of his jacket is a logo: Lefty's Crop Dusting. Joan stares, feeling the need to take a risk assessment on the guy. Oh yes, waves of anger with a strong desire to lash out at a world he considers unfair to him. There seems to be no immediate risk, but this is a man who definitely needs watching. Joan makes a mental note to pass along to Homeland Security a warning about this guy.

"Should I be jealous?"

Joan looks back to Jimmy, who has noticed her staring at the cropduster. "Quick assessment, what do you think of Lefty the cropduster?"

"As a private citizen, I'd say a guy like that, who hasn't stopped mumbling to himself since he came in, is kinda creepy. As a cop, definitely creepy."

"Yeah, I thought so too..." Joan says as she beckons to their passing waitress. "Excuse me Miss, I was wondering about something. Do you know that guy over there? He...somehow seems familiar."

The waitress follows Joan's pointing finger. "Lefty? Yeah, I know him. Some people would say he's our local eccentric. I think he's a nut with a cruel streak a mile long."

"And he's a crop duster?"

"When he can find work, which ain't too often. He's always muttering against the government, especially the EPA. Lefty has been fined more times than I can count for violating environmental regulations."

"Thank you."

The waitress moves on and Jimmy looks at Joan with curiosity. "That was an odd conversation. What's your interest in this guy?"

Joan shrugs. "Like you said, he's creepy. Creepy on the ground is bad enough, but creepy with access to a plane...? Bad combo."

Jimmy nods and begins to pay more attention to 'Lefty'. There is nothing to say or do. The guy is just eating his breakfast, reading the morning paper and occasionally griping about what he reads. Fairly typical diner behavior. But still...

After paying their bill, Joan and Jimmy leave the diner, and they spot a van in the parking lot with the same logo: Lefty's Crop Dusting. Jimmy hesitates and pulls out a small notebook to record the license plate.

"It won't hurt to have this guy checked out." Jimmy comments.

Just as he finishes writing down the last number, an angry voice shouts, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Joan and Jimmy turn and see an enraged Lefty headed their way.

"What are you two up to? I saw how you were staring at me in the diner. Why are you writing down my license number? Are you some sort of cop? I hate cops!"

"Yes sir, I'm a police officer."

"You ain't local. I know all of the local cops."

"I'm from Miami."

"Miami? Don't you have enough to do there without bothering me? Why can't you damn cops just leave me alone? Why can't everyone...just - leave - me - alone..."

Lefty seems to run out of steam. He turns and starts to walk back toward the diner. Joan and Jimmy enter his truck, and are about to pull away when Lefty jumps in front of them. He has a pencil stub and a scrap of paper, and he writes down Jimmy's plate number.

"Hah! Now I've got your license number. How does that feel? Not so good, huh?"

"Move aside, sir."

Lefty hesitates, not wanting to do anything anyone tells him. But, there is Jimmy's bulging muscles to consider. Slowly, Lefty steps aside. Jimmy drives away, and through the rearview mirror Joan sees Lefty giving them a hard stare. She shakes her head and hopes the local cops are keeping a close watch on this guy. There is no demonic influence, but he has plenty of natural violent tendencies to make him dangerous.

"Creepy." Jimmy comments.

"Crazy." Joan adds.

Tampa...

The remainder of the trip is uneventul (except for a pause at a rest stop where Jimmy and Joan got in some make out time). Early in the afternoon Jimmy pulls into the driveway of an expensive suburban home. Bob and Nell Newman's house is a virtual mini-mansion.

"Nice place." Jimmy comments.

Joan nods. "Uncle Bob owns a Pontiac - Saturn - Hummer dealership. He's rolling in dough."

They exit the truck, Jimmy again opening Joan's door. As the walk toward the house, Marcus and Nell come out to greet them. Other than being a little shorter and a little younger, Nell could easily be mistaken for her sister Helen. Marcus calls out...

"We beat your time by a good half hour."

With a sly smile, Jimmy reponds, "We weren't in that big of a hurry."

Nell and Joan exchange a brief hug.

"Joan, my goodness, you've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Thanks Aunt Nell, it's good to see you again. This is Jimmy Tubbs. He's...um..."

Jimmy puts his arm around Joan. "I'm Joan's boyfriend."

Joan smiles. "Right. My boyfriend."

Nell noticeably pauses as she takes in Jimmy's impressive physique. Joan imagines Nell's expression must be a lot like hers was the first time she met Jimmy... 'There is a bear disguised as a man standing in front of me'.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Newman." Jimmy politely says.

Nell gulps once and replies, "As I understand it, you're going to be giving my son Simon some survival tips?"

"A few things I learned that can help keep him a little safer in Iraq."

"In that case, you are very - very welcomed, Jimmy."

They travel into the house and a man in a recliner clicks off the big screen TV before standing to greet them. Bob Newman has gained weight and lost hair since the last time Joan saw him, but his jovial, car salesman ways remain intact. He exchanges quick pleasantries and a handshake with Jimmy before turning to Joan.

"It's so good to see you again, Joan." Bob says with a smile.

"Uncle Bob." Joan coldly nods. Don't interfere, Joan reminds herself. She can clearly read that Bob is cheating on his wife... At least he feels guilty about it.

A teenage boy approaches and formally shakes Joan's hand. "Hello, Cousin Joan."

Joan suppresses a smile, barely recognizing her now 15 year old cousin Steven. He is at a stage where he is trying to act very grown up, but isn't too successful at it.

"Hello Stevie."

"I go by 'Steve' now."

"Right..." Joan says as the last member of the Newman family enters. When Joan last saw her cousin Simon, he was a gawky kid of 14 who constantly teased her. But now...

"Simon...you're a man." Joan says while thinking: 'And a cute one at that'.

Simon smiles. "Time and army training will do that to a guy, Cousin."

Marcus says, "Simon, this is the ex-soldier I told you about, Jimmy Tubbs."

"An honor to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Simon. And call me Jimmy."

"I understand you had three tours of duty in Iraq, sir?" Simon says, apparently unable to shake the army habit.

"That's right. The first one was the actual invasion. I hear you've just finished basic?"

"Yes sir. I have a three day pass before reporting for advanced training."

"Picked your M. O. S.?"

"Tanks. I'm hoping for the Bradley."

"It's a kick-ass machine. That 25 millimeter rapid fire cannon can really rock 'n roll. I was light artillery..."

Before the conversation can continue, Bob Newman interrupts. "I hope everyone is hungry? I have some beautifully well marinated steaks that I'm about to throw on the grill."

Bob manages to steer everyone out to the patio, temporarily ending the military talk. Joan can read the intense fear Bob has for his son's safety, and he doesn't want any reminders of what awaits Simon.

Later...

In the kitchen, Nell, Leona and Joan are putting away leftovers, stacking dishes in the dishwasher and generally cleaning up. Through the window they can see the five guys out at the garden gazebo talking. Marcus, Jimmy and Simon stand close together as a group while Bob and Steve sit, listening with rapt attention. Jimmy seems to be doing most of the talking with Simon occasionally asking questions.

Leona comments, "I sometimes wonder if the human race, and especially women, have made any progress at all."

Nell asks, "What do you mean, Leona?"

"Here we are, doing 'women's work' while the men have a...council of war. All we need to complete the image is for them to have a campfire, animal skins to wear and a few sharpened spears."

Nell smiles. "Yeah, it's definitely a testosterone fest out there. Still, I'm glad Jimmy came to give Simon some tips on staying..."

Nell breaks off and begins to cry. Joan and Leona surround her with supportive hugs. Nell calms and wipes away her tears.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for that. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, especially while Simon was home."

Leona nods. "Another thing that hasn't changed since forever. The women folk put on a brave face so as not to worry their men as they go off to war. I'm sure Simon hasn't noticed how frightened you are."

Joan comments, "Of course he has. Simon knows you love him and that you are very scared. He's pretending not to notice because he doesn't want to cause you any more stress by acknowledging how worried you are. It's what we do. People play these roles in life, often because they care so much, often because they don't know what else to do."

Nell pauses to consider Joan's words. "Like the 'women folk' automatically reverting to traditional roles when the men are called upon to do their traditional part as warriors? Yes, I suppose so. It's a system that has worked for thousands of years."

"Worked badly." Leona opines.

"Still, it's like it is in our D. N. A. I don't know if the system can be changed. At least Bob never had to serve, and please God, keep Steve out of all of this." Nell says as she looks out at her youngest, resisting the urge to emasculate Steve by calling him away from the 'council of warriors'.

Joan says, "I know Grandpa served in Vietnam. It's hard to imagine seeing him now."

Nell nods. "In '67 he was a captain in the reserves. Dad was called up during the height of the war."

Leona looks out at the men and comments, "The old warrior, the recent warrior and the warrior to be. The tradition continues."

Joan looks upon the gathering out in the backyard and sees another person playing a traditional role. Her youngest cousin Steve is taking on the role of the much too young boy becoming the man of the house. With his older brother going off to war, and with Steve somehow knowing of his father's infidelity, he has assumed a heavy burden upon his shoulders. Joan sighs. We play our roles.

That night...

The drive back to Miami seems to take forever, and both Jimmy and Joan are exhausted by the time he parks in front of the condo in Bal Harbour.

"Thank you so much for being there today, Jimmy. I don't know how I would have survived the experience without you. And thanks for helping with Simon. I know he and everyone else felt better after you spoke with him."

Jimmy shrugs. "I just told him the stuff he would have learned his first month in the war. It only puts him ahead of the curve by a little."

"A little is better than nothing at all. Again, thank you."

They begin to kiss. It is wonderful, but Joan knows she is getting to the point where she wants more. Unfortunately, Jimmy keeps insisting on being a gentleman and breaks contact much too soon. They both sigh while holding hands.

Joan begins, "I wish..."

"Yeah, me too. But, your grandparents have beat us back and are no doubt waiting for you."

Joan sighs and nods. "Yeah, I guess I better go in."

"Well, goodnight."

Joan waits for a moment, expecting Jimmy to come around and open her door as he has always done. Not this time as Jimmy just sits there smiling at her. Okay, no big deal. The perfect gentleman phase doesn't last forever. Joan opens the door and steps down from the truck. Jimmy reaches over to close the door, but just before he does he remarks...

"By the way, I'm falling in love with you."

The door closes and Jimmy drives away. Joan stares at the departing pickup with her mouth hanging open.

"What...? What!"

Joan grabs her cell phone and dials Jimmy's...

"Hello...?"

"What do you mean you're falling in love with me?"

"Who is this?"

"Ha - ha, very funny. What do you mean, you're falling in love with me?"

"It's a simple declarative statement. It means a state of emotion that has gone beyond like, beyond romantic interest and beyond physical attraction to a combination of all three to form something greater than the sum of its' parts. Love."

"You can't be in love with me."

"Why not? Aren't you lovable?"

"I'm very lovable, but we've only known each other for a week."

"Yeah, that part kind of threw me too. And yet, here I am falling in love with you. Weird, huh?"

"Very. So...it's not that you're IN love with me, just experiencing the process?"

"I think it's both. I was attracted to you a lot more than I was comfortable with on the first day we met. I was really resisting these feelings. I gave it the good fight, but I can't deny any longer how I feel about you. So yes, I love you and yes, I realize there are degrees of love. I know this to be true because every day I find that I love you more than I did the day before. I love you, Joan."

A tear runs down Joan's cheek. A wave of happiness sweeps over her...

"Still there?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes. Come back here."

"Back to the condo? But I'm half way home."

"You are not. You left like two minutes ago."

"Do you know the price of gasoline?"

"Come back here. I want to kiss you."

"Oh, well that's different. Turn to your left."

Joan turns and sees a set of headlights briefly flash. All he did was drive around the block. Joan runs toward the truck and Jimmy hurries to meet her. He sweeps Joan up into his powerful arms and they kiss passionately...

7-14-07/Saturday morning.

Joan returns to the condo after her morning training session, her tutor's criticisms of her performance ringing in her ears. How was she suppose to concentrate on work outs? She is in... Joan hesitates. It's not possible to be in love this fast. This is only the eighth day she has know Jimmy. This is infatuation. A crush with hormones... Oh who is she kidding? She is in love! How can it be true? She has never met a guy who is more not her type than Jimmy Tubbs...and maybe that's been her problem all along. She has only school girl relationships to compare this to. Those guys, were nice guys. Great guys. But they were boys. Jimmy is definitely a man. Her man, Joan giggles.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy says as Joan nearly bumps into him.

"Jimmy! What are you doing here? Don't look at me, I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful."

"I'm sweaty and gross."

"Sweaty and gross works for me." Jimmy says as he gives Joan a long kiss. "But, maybe a shower wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Told you so. Come on up, I'll fix you breakfast after I clean up."

"I'm here to take you out for breakfast, and besides, I don't want to run the risk of meeting Leona before she is ready to face the day. Women don't like that."

Joan indicates her sweat stained clothes. "My point exactly. Okay, be back in ten."

Twenty two minutes later, Joan emerges looking refreshed and ready to face the day. They travel in Jimmy's truck to the southeast part of the city, back to Coconut Grove.

"Are we going to your place?" Joan asks.

"Nope, we have a breakfast invitation at my partner's house. You get to meet Collin and his family."

"Is this your version of taking me to meet the parents?"

Jimmy shrugs. "I guess there's a small element of it to that, but don't worry. Even if Collin doesn't like you - and who wouldn't like you - it won't change my feelings. By the way, I still love you."

"Are you going to tell Collin that?"

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable. All he knows is I have a new girlfriend, and he's happy about that because it has been awhile for me. Besides, this invitation came about by accident. Collin needed help moving a couple of couches. He's donating the old one to Goodwill, and picking up the new one at the store. One of the advantages of owning a truck is that you get to do favors like this for friends all the time. All the time."

Not much later they pull up in front of a middle class house that is very similar to Jimmy's, only a little bigger. The knock at the door is answered by a couple of little kids - a boy and a girl both about four years old.

'Uncle Jimmy!" they shout in unison. Jimmy bends down and the pair quickly begin climbing on him like he is a portable mountain. Soon there is one on each of Jimmy's shoulders, and he walks about with a grin on his face while they giggle hysterically. A smiling couple emerges from the kitchen, obviously familiar with this sight.

"Joan, this is Collin and Wendy Phillips, our hosts. Guys, this is Joan Girardi."

Joan shakes hands with the couple and easily reads their deep love for each other, for their family and for the giant who is carrying their kids on his shoulders. The kids continue to laugh uncontrollably.

Wendy says, "Jimmy, you're getting them too excited. They'll be hyper all day."

"That's because you let them eat cereal for breakfast. Too much sugar."

"Says the man who slips them candy all the time. Joan, forgive the condition of our madhouse. Paul and Patty are tough enough to keep under control at the best of times, but when Jimmy visits, it's pandemonium."

Joan chuckles at the sight. "They're fraternal twins?"

Wendy replies, "Yes, just turned four. When they're not climbing on their favorite 'uncle', they love using our couch for a trampoline. That's why we will be replacing it today."

Collin adds, "And thanks buddy for the use of the truck."

"Always glad to help." Jimmy replies.

Joan can see the close friendship between the two men. Collin is in his mid-30's and not quite as in good of a shape as Jimmy, but he still looks plenty tough for the work he has to do on the streets. Collin and Wendy remove a protesting pair of kids from Jimmy's shoulders and they proceed to the kitchen for a traditional breakfast of bacon and eggs with fresh squeezed orange juice (what else in Florida?). After breakfast, Jimmy and Collin load up a couch that is still in fairly good condition and drive away with promises of a quick round trip. Joan wonders if it will be awkward waiting for Jimmy's return with a stranger, but she knows these people are important in Jimmy's life, so she is willing to make the effort.

As they sip coffee in the kitchen, the kids are sent to their room to play.

"So, dish. What are the details between you and Jimmy?"

"There's not a lot to say. He and my grandpa are friends, and he introduced us. Jimmy and I have been going out a few times this week."

"A few times? We kept inviting Jimmy over, but he wasn't available at any time. It seems he was always busy with this girl named Joan that he wouldn't talk about. No doubt about it, he has it bad for you."

Joan blushes. "Yeah, I think we're begining to like each other a lot."

"Like? Noo, I've seen Jimmy with girl's he 'likes'. I can tell, he's fallen for you."

Joan smiles. "Well, I guess it is more than...like."

Wendy gives Joan a knowing smile, but before she can say more, her daughter Patty enters the kitchen dragging a sock monkey. Wendy looks indulgently on her daughter.

"Hey sweetie, did you want to say 'hi' to Joan?"

Patty stares at Joan, shy but curious. She points at Joan. "Pretty."

Wendy chuckles and nods her head. "Yes Patty, Joan is very pretty."

Joan smiles at the little girl. "Thank you Patty, I think you're pretty too."

Patty giggles and runs back to her room clutching the sock monkey. Joan sighs, feeling a strong biological urge sweep over her.

Wendy smiles. "Someday, you'll have one of your own."

Joan nods and wistfully repeats, "Someday."

Later...

The guys return with the new couch considerably later than expected. As they lug it into the house Wendy remarks...

"Finally! Did you guys stop off for a few beers?"

Collin replies, "Of course not. We were delayed at the strip mall...uh, the couch wasn't quite ready."

Wendy gives her husband a doubtful look but doesn't challenge him. She and her husband are the first to try the new couch.

"Comfortable. I like it. What do you think, Joan?" Wendy asks.

"Uh, it looks exactly like the couch you took out of here."

"Exactly. We didn't want to break up the set. We just wanted to have one in better shape."

Jimmy says, "Hate to rush off, but busy - busy."

Collin responds, "Thanks again for the help, Jimmy. And hey, let's get together some time next week. Something a little more social than couch lifting. How about it Joan, care to hang out with an old married couple one night?"

"Sure, why not?"

Jimmy laughs. "You don't know what you just agreed to. This pair considers a fun evening to be karaoke."

"It's fun!" Collin protests.

Amid laughs, handshakes and hugs, the two couples part from each other. Once Joan and Jimmy are back in the truck, Joan asks...

"Since we're in the neighborhood, are we going to your place?"

"Actually I have a few personal errands to run this afternoon, so I thought I would drop you off back at the condo."

"Tired of me already?"

" I was thinking that you could come to my place for dinner. And...spend the night."

"Oh."

Joan says nothing more, and neither does Jimmy on what seems to be a very long drive back to Bal Harbour. Joan finds that her mind has gone blank. She should be thinking of an answer, but it is as if she is frozen. They arrive at the condo and Jimmy goes around to help Joan out. They stand there for a moment holding hands...

"Yes." Joan whispers.

"Yes?"

Joan nods and says more emphatically, "Yes."

Jimmy smiles. "I'll pick you up this evening."

They share one tender kiss and Jimmy drives away.

Joan comments to the universe, "My God, what did I just do?"

"You agreed to spend the night with a man you love, Joan." says a voice from behind her.

Joan turns and sees one of the building's valets standing there in his red vest uniform. Valet God?

"I'm glad you're here. I'm really feeling overwhelmed. I've only known Jimmy for eight days! I never thought I could be the type of girl who springs into bed with a guy she barely knows. Am I crazy?"

"Your question seems a little off topic. You are quite sane, Joan. Does that knowledge help you with your dilemma?"

"I guess I meant, are the feelings I'm having for Jimmy real?"

"Only you can answer that, Joan. Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I really think I do, which brings me back to my original question. Am I crazy?"

"Joan, I see that you are trying to make a decision about the wisdom of spending the night with Jimmy. That is your free will choice, and we have been over that topic too many times to repeat it. This decision has to be yours alone. If your heart is leading you toward love...?"

Joan nods decisively. "It is. I'm falling for Jimmy. Everyday I feel this growing sensation, and I like it. Yes, I love him!"

"I am happy for you, Joan. However, that is not why I stopped by. I wanted to know if you had made a decision."

"About my reward? Do I really deserve one?"

"I think so, and it is a sort of spiritual contract. What would you like?"

"I'm not sure. It has to be within your will and ways, so I'm guessing a lot of trivial stuff like wealth and possessions are out. Besides, I wouldn't want to treat you like some kind of magic genie where you blink your eyes and stuff appears."

"I appreciate that Joan."

"So, it has to be something spiritual. I know the devil is after me over that mess in Los Angeles when I kinda opened a chink in my spiritual armor for him to attack - even if he is taking his own sweet time about it. But...that involves sewing and reaping, which would break your law. Right?"

"Sadly, yes. As I told you at the time, I will mitigate the enemy's actions as best I can, but lawfully I can not deny him his chance."

"Eleanor! Yes, that's what I want. There's something seriously wrong with my baby sister, but I don't know what. Can you fix her?"

Valet God sighs. "A seed develops according to its' nature. Eleanor Theresa Girardi was conceived through demonic influence, and her nature will develop according to the seed sewn. That is also my law."

"Demonic influence? No way. My parents aren't into that crap."

"There was one small moment, a chink in the armor time, when Helen was so influenced by a demon, she was vulnerable. Sadly, that co-incided with her last opportunity to conceive. Eleanor will face a difficult path ahead of her, but she has free will. Her future is not written in stone. I and your family will struggle mightily to guide her life, but it can not be fixed for her with a blink of the eyes. That would negate her free will."

Joan shakes her head. "This reward seems to nave more strings attached to it than a marionette. Can I just bank it until I think of something appropriate?"

"As you will, Joan." Valet God says as he gives a backhanded wave on his way to park a customer's car. Joan shrugs and enters the building.

Upstairs...

Joan enters the condo and finds Leona looking through a cooking magazine. She smiles a greeting.

"Joan, you're back sooner than I expected."

"Yeah, Jimmy had some errands to run, but we're going to hook up later. Is Grandpa here?"

"Playing golf with a client."

"Oh, okay..."

"You seem worried about something, Joan. Can I help?"

"I do have something on my mind. Leona, can I confide something to you?"

"Of course. Is it about Jimmy?"

Joan nods. "Jimmy has invited me to dinner at his house...and to spend the night."

Joan pauses to see if Leona will express shock or outrage. Leona smiles.

"I thought the two of you were really hitting it off, and he's such a good guy. Do you love him?"

Joan gulps hard and nods. "I know it's crazy, but I do."

"And you want me to explain to Marcus, after you leave, that you won't be back tonight."

"Yes please. Do you think Grandpa will be upset?"

"Of course. That's sort of a guy thing when it comes to young, female relatives. But Marcus is a fair man. He remembers what it is like to be young and in love. And even though he hates the idea of admitting that you're grown up, he knows it's true. Besides, no matter how distressing this might be to your grandfather, all he wants is for you to be happy. He likes Jimmy and knows his friend will treat you well."

"But it's only been eight days."

Leona chuckles. "If Marcus objects on that basis, I'll remind him that it was only ten days after we met that he and I...you know."

Joan giggles. "Really?"

"Sometimes you just know when it is the right guy. Uh Joan, am I right that this is your first time?"

Joan blushes and nods.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Joan blushes more. "I - I took health class. I know the basics, and it's not like I haven't done stuff with guys before. Just not...this."

"Is there anything you need? And I don't mean condoms."

"Oh. Uh, like what?"

"Something to make the evening more special and romantic. Music? Candles? Lingerie?"

"Lingerie? I never thought of that. I always assumed it would be enough to be...uh..."

"Yes, naked works just fine, but lingerie can enhance the experience. It tends to make a woman feel more desireable, sexier, and that can help with being comfortable and confident in the experience. Besides, guys seem to really appreciate you making the added effort."

"That sounds nice...but I haven't a clue about what to get."

"Well, there's an excellent mall just a few blocks away. We could go now if you like?"

"Yes, and Leona...thank you."

Later...

The trip to the mall, which is normally something Joan enjoys, is an embarrassing and difficult outing for Joan. The lingerie shop has a dizzying array of kinky outfits, and Joan can't imagine herself ever putting on anything like that. A lot of what she sees just seems...perverted. Leona hastily steers Joan to another section of the store where there are items of a much more feminine nature. Here Joan begins to relax as they examine a wide varity of options. In the end they both agree on a classic babydoll nightie in black. Joan points out that it is completely sheer. Leona responds, "That's the idea." Returning to the condo, Joan spends a lot of time getting her hair and make up just right, and then waits for Jimmy while hoping the butterflies in her stomach will settle. Jimmy arrives, and there are casual farewells to Marcus and Leona, but Joan manages to whisper one more 'Thank you' to her step-grandmother.

The trip to the Coconut Grove area never seem to go by so fast as Joan struggles to remain calm. Jimmy senses Joan's nervousness and wishes he could think of a way to make this better for Joan. They arrive at his house, and as soon as they are alone, Jimmy takes Joan into his arms and gives her a long, tender kiss. They remain there like that for a long time, holding each other and saying nothing. Joan begins to feel her edginess wane.

"Joan, I love you. I want this to be a good experience for you, especially since it is your first time."

"How do you know that?"

"A hunch. Partly I knew from your general vibe and the degree of nervousness you are having. Mostly I knew from your reaction to the story I told you about my Mom and her 'quest' to end her virginity at age 29. It seemed to strike a chord with you."

Joan nods and blushes. "Yes...my first time."

"I hope you don't think I told you I love you because I wanted to get you in bed. That isn't so. I really do love you Joan, and I have no problem with waiting. I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured."

Joan replies in a trembling voice, "I'll be fine."

Jimmy frowns slightly, wanting Joan to fully enjoy herself and this special moment. He takes her hand and kisses it. "Do you love me?"

Joan blushes and smiles. "Yes. I love you Jimmy. Every moment I'm with you, I feel safe and loved. I feel...blessed to have such a good man in my life."

Jimmy smiles back and blushes a bit himself. They kiss and he leads her by the hand into the kitchen where the table has been set with a tablecloth, quality dishes and silverware, and with flowers and a candle in the center. Jimmy lights the candle and holds out a chair for Joan.

"Jimmy, it's a lovely table."

"Mostly this stuff is borrowed." Jimmy replies as he places two chilled plates on the table and begins tossing a salad.

"A salad? You hate salads."

"But you like them. I guess one won't hurt me."

Joan smiles, appreciating this sweet gesture. Jimmy pours them a couple of glasses of wine.

"Wine, Officer? Trying to corrupt me?"

"It's the non-alcohol kind. Similar taste without the booze effect. I didn't think it would enhance the occasion if you were tipsy."

"There is an old poem that says liquor is quicker."

"Tonight, I don't want anything to be...quicker."

They clink glasses and the meal begins. Jimmy tries to keep things light with a few jokes and kidding remarks. Joan appreciates the thought, but she doesn't believe anything can ease her nervousness. Jimmy draws her out some more about her college experiences, and her hopes for the future. He in turn gives a highly edited, amusing version of what it is like to be a cop on the streets. He emphasizes several humourous experiences while skipping over the harsher elements of his job. Joan knows he automatically does this out of kindness, and she feels her attraction to Jimmy growing. The next course of their meal is a delicious casserole...

"I thought you couldn't cook?"

"I can't. Wendy supplied the casserole and, almost insultingly, repeated several times the simple instructions on how to heat it up."

"So, you told your partner and his wife about...tonight?"

"Not any intimate details. I just said I wanted to make this a special dinner for you."

Joan rolls her eyes. "As if they couldn't decipher the meaning of that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not. After all, I had to tell my step grandmother why I wouldn't be back tonight."

"So Leona and Marcus know what we'll be doing?" Jimmy remarks with a blush.

Joan smiles. "Sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you."

They laugh and after that, the tension eases completely. When dinner is finished, Jimmy leads Joan into the living room, puts on some soft, romantic music and they begin to dance. Joan sighs with happiness as they slow dance and she feels the strength of Jimmy's arms around her. Soon they are sharing kisses and then caresses. Not much later, they both realize it is time to move on to the bedroom. Hand in hand they enter, and while Jimmy lights a couple of scented candles and turns the lights down low, Joan examines the room with more attention than she gave it when she took 'the tour' earlier in the week. The room is small but comfortable, and Joan is drawn to a couple of framed photos on the dresser.

"Is this your dad?" Joan asks as she sees a handsome man in his late 50's with a wife about ten years younger and a couple of girls around junior high age.

"Yes, and the other picture is my Mom and me on my last visit to Chicago."

Joan looks at that picture and pauses. "I've met her."

"You met my Mom?"

"Years ago when I was taking piano lessons from my Aunt Theresa. Your mom stopped by to return a book, and we were introduced. It's been such a long time, I'd forgotten the name. I do remember her saying she had to rush because her son was waiting in the car. Hey, if you had come in, we would have already met."

"Maybe it was destiny that we were to meet someday."

"Maybe so."

Smiling, they begin to kiss. Longing rises in both of them, but Joan indicates a pause...

"I'm going to step into the bathroom to...change."

"I'll be ready and waiting."

Joan crosses the narrow hallway, and in the small bathroom, she undresses. Joan is surprised at how little nervousness she feels. From her over-sized bag, Joan removes the babydoll nightie and slips it on. Examining herself in the mirror, Joan admits that Leona was right. She does feel sexier and more desireable. Crossing back to the bedroom, Joan hesitates in the doorway. Jimmy is is the bed, the sheet pulled halfway up his muscular, hairy chest. Joan gulps at the thought of getting in bed with this large, powerful man.

"Oh God, you're so beautiful." Jimmy pats the space next to him a couple of times. " Join me?"

Joan takes a deep breath and walks to the edge of the bed. She lifts the sheet... Oh wow, he is definitely naked. Feeling her nervousness return in full, Joan lies down next to Jimmy. She stares at the ceiling and it seems her heart will explode from beating so fast. Okay, time to just...do it.

"I'm...ready."

Jimmy leans on one elbow and looks over to her and smiles. "Oh really? And is the plan for you to just lay there like a statue while I get on with my 'bestial business'?"

"Huh?"

"Joan, this is a participatory activity. If you're thinking of just enduring the experience, this will be a miserable time for both of us."

"Sorry, I'm kinda...scared."

"You're kinda...frozen."

"I'll do better once you get started."

"When 'I' get started? So, I'm suppose to go about warming you up, enticing you, bringing you slowly to a boil through a long, long series of kisses and caresses that will finally bring you to such a fever pitch that then you'll let me get about my...bestial business? I don't know... Sounds like a lot of work for me."

Jimmy rolls onto his back, places his hands behind his head and stares at the ceiling, suppressing a smile. Joan rises up on one elbow and looks at him with confusion.

"I don't get it. Don't you want to make love to me?"

"If you have any doubts as to that..."

Jimmy lifts the sheet, Joan looks down and gulps. Quickly she puts the sheet back down.

"Okay, you definitely want to. So...?"

"So, the question is: Do you want to make love to me? Do you desire me Joan? I need to know that you want me just as much as I want you."

"Uh, sure I do."

"Then prove it. Seduce me Joan. Show me that you want to touch me as much as I want to touch you."

Hesitantly, Joan moves closer. She rubs her hands across Jimmy's chest, finding it surprisingly fun to run her fingers through all of the hair. She kisses him along the jawline and under his ear. She runs her hand over his shaved head and leans down to give him a passionate kiss. Jimmy eagerly kisses her back. He smiles...

"A good start, but rather 'PG' rated."

Smiling back, and starting to feel more confident, Joan begins to kiss him frequently while exploring his impressive set of muscles. Joan and Jimmy begin to share moans of delight, which makes Joan feel bold. Her hand slips under the sheet and Jimmy gasps with pleasure. Joan smiles and feels curiously...powerful. Jimmy begins to respond with his own kisses and caresses. Soon, both of them are overwhelmed by sensation and pleasure. Passion builds and builds in each until the desires of two people merge into a passion of oneness...

On the night Joan Girardi finally 'became a woman', she knew it was worth the wait.

X X X X X

7-15-07/Sunday morning.

Yawning, Joan slowly awakens. She is alone in the bed, but she can hear Jimmy in the nearby kitchen, and the smell of coffee is already in the air. With a contented sigh, Joan sits up in bed and smiles. Jokingly, she whispers: "Moo." Joan thinks to herself, 'Joan Girardi, you are a very lucky girl. No, scratch that. You are a lucky woman'. In fact, if the dividing line between girl and woman is making love, then you are a woman three times over.

Joan looks about and wonders what time it is. She doesn't see a clock. What kind of a bedroom doesn't have a clock? One of the first things she will have to change. It must be daylight, but it's hard to tell. The bedroom window faces east, and Jimmy has a heavy drape over it to block the morning sun. Joan considers getting up. Now, where is that expensive little nightie? The top is over there on a lamp, and the bottoms...could be anywheres. Tap-tap-tap. Joan frowns and stares at the window. Tap-tap-tap.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Tap-tap-tap. With a 'grr' in her voice, Joan gets out of bed. She has had this discussion with her tutor. When she is 'visiting' a different bedroom, he is suppose to leave her alone. Tap-tap-tap. Oh, she is so going to give him a piece of her mind. Without bothering with her nightie, which is see-through anyway, Joan goes to the window. Her nude state won't matter to an angel. Tap-tap-tap. Enraged, Joan pulls back the drape and throws open the window...

"Now look...!"

And he does. A middle-aged man next door, fixing a storm shutter, looks and sees all. His mouth drops in surprise, he stares and a smile comes to his face. Joan squeaks out something that sounds like: 'Gleep!' and instantly closes the window and drape. She dives back under the covers just as a smiling Jimmy, wearing a terry cloth robe, enters the room with a cup of coffee.

"Cream, no sugar. Just the way you like it."

Joan modestly covers herself with the sheet before accepting the coffee.

"Thanks." she says while blushing.

"Did I hear you make some sort of noise just before I came in?"

"Don't think so. Yum, good coffee. By the by, and for no reason, who's your neighbor next door?"

Jimmy sees Joan is pointing east. "An elderly lady, Mrs. Garcia."

"Not a guy around 40 with curly black hair and a moustache?"

"That sounds like Pastor Joe."

"P-Pastor?"

"Yeah, he runs a local church and has an outreach program that does home repairs for the elderly."

"On a Sunday morning?"

"Seventh Day Adventist. Did Joe disturb you with his hammering?"

"Uh, sorta. I peeked outside and 'Joe' saw me...naked."

Jimmy laughs.

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of is. But, poor Joe."

"Poor Joe? What about poor me, the embarrassed one?"

"You're not a very religious man who will have to deal with the tantalizing naked image of the sexiest woman he has ever seen. Poor Joe is in for a titantic moral struggle." Jimmy says with a wide grin.

Joan grins back. "Don't you ever take anything seriously?"

"I take you seriously, and I take our relationship very seriously." (Jimmy removes an item from his robe pocket and drops it in Joan's hand.) "This is for you."

Joan stares astonished at the item in her hand. "This is an engagement ring."

"How very observant. You should be a detective."

"When did you get this?"

"Yesterday morning when Collin and I went to pick up his new couch. There was one of those national chain jewelry stores in the same strip mall."

"That's just before you asked me to spend the night. Jimmy, you don't have to ask me to marry you just because we slept together. It's the 21st century."

"I know the date, and I understand current morality. Joan, this isn't the first time I've slept with a woman. However, it is the first time I've asked one to marry me."

"But...why?"

"Why? Joan your the granddaughter of a close friend, you gave me your virginity and oh yes, I love you. Did you think I was taking this casually?"

Joan feels her heart racing, and deep inside of her she feels a soaring urge to say 'yes'. No, that's crazy. "Jimmy, I know you're not taking this casually. I know your feelings - our feelings are real, but marriage? We've only known each other eight days."

"Nine, and of course I know this is crazy fast, but we don't have the luxury of a lot of time. In a week you leave Miami. In a month you'll be back in college. Without a commitment before you leave, this relationship will turn into nothing more than a fling. I think...that would break my heart. Yes, this is so fast it's scary, but I meant it when I said I loved you, Joan. Sure this is a risky thing, but I'm so certain of my feelings, I'm willing to take that risk. What about you, Joan?"

From her heart, Joan responds, "I love you Jimmy."

"But how much? Just enough for a summer time fling, or enough to take that risk. Do you love me enough to make that commitment?"

Joan stares at the ring in her hand. The stone is every bit as large as the one Dylan used when he proposed. But, her feelings now are so different from then...

"It's a beautiful ring."

"Don't get your hopes up. It's a fake. That underpaid cop thing."

Joan looks at Jimmy and sees his sincerity. The love he has for her shines like a bright light. Joan reaches out and caressess his cheek, her feelings for him swelling.

"You need a shave. You shave your head every day. How can you miss your face?"

"I haven't gotten around to it this morning. I had more important things on my mind."

"Well, I expect my husband to keep himself properly groomed."

Jimmy smiles. "Husband?"

Joan nods firmly. "Husband."

"Yes! Joan, I love you so much. Of course we will have tons of details we will have to work out..."

"Later. We just got engaged, and it's time to celebrate." Joan says as she pulls Jimmy toward her.

Later...

That afternoon, after 'celebrating', Joan and Jimmy return to the condo to face the music. In her grandparents living room, Joan sits with Jimmy on the couch while Leona observes from a chair off to the side - ready to lend a hand if necessary. Marcus paces back and forth in front of the young couple. He glares frequently at Jimmy.

"Jimmy Tubbs, I thought you were a friend I could trust with my granddaughter."

"Marcus, I love her."

Joan adds, "Grandpa, we're both in love."

"Love? In only a few days? That's attraction with hormones. Joan, I know technically you're an adult, but you are still very young and inexperienced. I'm sorry. I never should have introduced you to Jimmy."

"Grandpa..."

"No! I realize you think you love him, but Jimmy has taken advantage of that youth and inexperience."

Jimmy protests, "That's not true."

"Oh really? I trust you with my innocent granddaughter because I thought you a friend and an honorable man, but you seduce her with that old lie of love at first sight? Taking her to your bed in just over a week after meeting her! How is that not a betrayal?"

Jimmy responds, "It is not a betrayal if we have truly fallen in love. Marcus, you know me. Am I a dishonorable man? Can you not see that I love Joan with all of my heart? In fact, I love her so much, I have asked Joan to be my wife."

"WHAT?"

Joan shows the ring on her finger. "And I said yes."

Marcus staggers back a couple of steps and flops into a chair looking stunned.

"Engaged?" Leona asks, looking equally stunned.

Marcus and Leona look at the young couple as if they have lost their minds. Marcus mutters...

"Helen will never forgive me."

"Grandpa, chill. This is a good thing. We're in love and we're planning for a future together."

Jimmy quickly adds, "Despite the hasty way we became engaged, it's not like we have lost our common sense. We aren't planning to elope at any moment. We both know we have a lot of issues to face, and a lot of decisions we have to make together. In fact, we have already agreed to pre-marital counseling to help us prepare for our future."

Leona asks, "Do you know when you will be getting married?"

Joan shakes her head. "Not yet. I do know I want to spend as much time with Jimmy as I can before the semester starts, so I intend to cancel my trip to Chicago. I'm sure Aunt Theresa will understand. Is it okay if I stay on here a little longer than planned?"

Marcus nods. "Of course Joanie, you are always welcome here, but are you really sure about this? It's such a big step."

Joan raises Jimmy's hand and kisses it. "I'm sure I love Jimmy. I'm sure I want him in my life. How our future unfolds we will still have to decide, but I'm certain it will all work out because we love each other."

Leona comments, "They seem sincere Marcus, and you know Jimmy is a good man. He will make Joan an excellent husband."

Marcus sighs, stands and walks over to Jimmy, who also stands. "Jimmy, I'm sorry for what I said. You are indeed an honorable man. Welcome to the family."

Jimmy shakes Marcus' outstretched hand. "Thank you Marcus. That means a lot to me."

Joan breathes a sigh of relief and adds, "And to me too since I'm going to need your help Grandpa when we call Mom and Dad."

Marcus winces at that thought. "That is going to be a very awkward conversation."

That night...

Joan and Jimmy sit on the balcony watching the stars and the ocean. They hold hands and smile at each other, feeling like veterans who have gone through a war together. The call to Will and Helen was indeed very awkward. The only warning her parents had was an e-mail sent a few days ago when Joan casually mentioned she was dating a young friend of her Grandpa's. A marriage proposal came as even more stunning news than it did to Marcus and Leona. There were protests, there were angry remarks, there were embarrassing details that were lightly and euphemestically referred to, and finally there was a reluctant agreement to consider the possibility. Details to follow.

"I thought your parents took the news surprisingly well, especially your dad. Maybe because we're both cops."

"Don't kid yourself. Right now they're probably agreeing that this is some crazy whim of mine, and will expect me to call the whole thing off within days."

"You're not, are you?"

Joan responds with a long kiss followed by a playful punch on the arm. "Don't ever say that again."

Jimmy smiles. "Yes ma'am. You do know tomorrow we will have to call my parents and tell them the news."

Joan sighs. "That will mean two seperate calls...unless we can arrange a conference call?"

"Two calls might be better. My Dad will be easy. He doesn't have a lot of issues going back to my childhood. I'm sure he will readily accept the situation, but as for my Mom...'awkward' won't begin to cover it."

"Still, not living with your folks is bound to make the situation better. They see you as an adult, but even though I'm almost twenty, my parents think of me more as a kid than an adult. I've been living at home to spare them dorm expenses while I'm in college, but that has kind of frozen me in time in their eyes."

"Which brings up the question of what will you do about your education?"

"Finish it here, I guess. It shouldn't be too hard to transfer my credits from Arcadia College to the University of Miami."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? It will be hard to leave your home town."

"Technically, Arcadia isn't my hometown. Chicago is. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'll want to be with my husband as I finish out my bachelor's degree. And hey, living here will mean one less financial drain on my folks."

"But won't you miss your family?"

"Yeah, but what choice do we have? Your job is here."

"I checked the website for the Arcadia police, and they're hiring with a heavy preference for experienced cops. It's possible I could get a job there."

"You'd be willing to do that for me?"

"For the woman I love, of course."

"But what about your life here in Miami?"

"I don't have any family here, and I only have a year's seniority on the force. I'd miss my friends, but it wouldn't be anywhere as big of a sacrifice as it would be for you. Of course the idea of having my father-in-law as my new boss is a pause-and-think moment."

"That might not last as long as you think."

"Your dad is retiring?"

"No, but for over a year the local politicans have been pressuring my Dad to run for mayor in next year's election. I think he's considering it."

"So instead of the police chief being my father-in-law, it would be the mayor...who would be the new police chief's boss. Yeah, that's a lot better." Jimmy says with an ironic smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure I'm willing to try for your sake. There's no guarantee I can get hired. But if I do, moving won't be a problem. My house will easily sell, and in this rapidly rising market, I won't lose a thing. I might even walk away with a small profit."

"Cool."

"And on that note, I need to be shoving off."

"I wish I could go with you to spend the night."

"Me too, but it's late and I have to be up bright and early tomorrow. I'm back on the job with the morning shift."

Joan nods as they walk toward the front door. "I know, and I hate the idea that we won't be together. What if I go to your house and make dinner for you tomorrow night? It will give you a chance to sample my cooking and let you know what you're in for."

"Are you going to be a traditional wife who does all of the cooking?"

"Not sure. I know my Dad is a great cook, but Mom probably fixed 90 percent of the meals. It's not that Dad wasn't willing to do more, but Mom seemed to really like cooking for us. Maybe that's built into our womanly D. N. A.?"

"Well, when it's my turn to cook, you can count on me to do my part. I have a large stack of take-out menus."

Joan laughs and they share a long kiss at the door.

"I'll leave my spare key taped under the mail box so you can get in."

"You're going to trust me to be alone in your house? Ooh, a chance to snoop."

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to find a good hiding place for my massive collection of porn and all of that stolen drug money."

"Ha-ha, very funny... Uh, you were kidding about the porn?"

Jimmy smiles and nods. With one final kiss and a sigh from both, he departs.

X X X X X

7-16-07/Monday.

Joan's attempt to sleep late is thwarted by the return of her tutor-angel at sunrise. Despite Joan's protests, he is persistent and Joan surrenders to the inevitable. The workout is more intense than usual, probably her tutor's idea of making up for the missed training session yesterday. By the time Joan returns to the condo, she is dragging from exhaustion. As she stands at the elevator waiting for it to return to the ground floor, Joan yawns hugely. A definite nap is in her immediate future or she will not be able to function today. The elevator doors open and out steps Rich Lady God.

"Good morning Joan."

Joan yawns again. "Morning."

"My, someone has been missing out on her sleep."

"Is that a crack about how much time I've been spending with Jimmy? You said I had free will there."

"Of course you do, Joan. I wasn't criticizing. I've already told you I consider Jimmy Tubbs to be a good man, and I rejoice that you have found love, Joan."

Joan smiles. "Yeah, he is a good guy, and I really do love him."

"And have you considered telling him our little secret?"

Joan pauses and frowns. "Oh crap, I forgot about that. He's going to think I'm crazy."

"That is a common reaction. Do you believe Jimmy will doubt you?"

Joan gulps hard. "I...I don't know. I have no idea how Jimmy will react. How can I say I love him when I don't have a clue as to whether he will believe me?"

"Joan, unfamiliarity doesn't preclude love. Knowing each other with full intimacy is a process of many years. Even your parents still discover new things about each other to this very day."

"Then I should tell him?"

"Hiding our relationship would put an enormous strain on your marriage, Joan. Jimmy already has had a couple of suspicous moments in your short time together. How long can you delay before this becomes a problem between you?"

Joan nods. "Not long. But can I hold off a little while? I want to be sure this goes well, and we just seem to get stronger as a couple every day. Would...another week hurt?"

"That is up to your free will Joan, but I have no assignments that will take you away and cause more suspicions. By the way, I still owe you that favor. Let me know when you decide what you want."

"Still thinking on that." Joan says as she begins to enter the elevator. Rich Lady God puts a hand to her shoulder and Joan pauses.

"Joan, cherish every moment."

"What do you mean?"

"When people come into heaven, they rejoice. But I do hear one common complaint. That life seemed to go by too fast and they did not appreciate their days when they were here - especially the good times filled with love. Cherish this best of times."

Joan nods solemnly as the doors close.

Late afternoon...

Joan finds the hidden key and enters Jimmy's house carrying a bag of groceries. It seems strange to be here alone. Joan goes directly to the kitchen and begins unpacking the grocery bag. Tonight she will start with her best dish, meatloaf. Joan wondered about that and even asked Leona's opinion... "I have never met a hard working man who did not like meatloaf." Cold items in the fridge, Joan pauses. The urge to snoop is overwhelming. Joan begins going through the kitchen cabinets and drawers, justifying her actions as not snooping but just familiarizing herself with where everything is. The kitchen, like all of the house, is spotless and well organized. If Jimmy were more of a slob, Joan could justify looking around more by pretending to clean. Oh who is she kidding? Joan begins going through the house looking at everything and finding out as many details about the guy she loves as she can.

The result is disappointing. If Jimmy did have any deep dark secrets, he has disposed of them prior to her arrival. Maybe he expected her to snoop? She does discover that Jimmy reads a lot, although very little fiction. He has an interest in science that goes beyond the casual. There seems to be no area of specialization, but well worn books tell Joan he takes the subjects seriously. There is also a lot of history in his small private library, and Joan finds several language guides for the study of Spanish and French. Spanish Joan understands because of the large Cuban community, but French? Oh wait, there are also a lot of recent Haitian immigrants. So the language study is mostly work related. Joan also finds a well thumbed bible in Jimmy's nightstand. Huh, in their many conversations the topic of religion never came up. Does Jimmy even go to church? Of course you don't have to in order to believe in God, but most believers do.

There is little else of interest. Jimmy doesn't seem very interested in music, and his radio presets are for PBS, news channels and talk radio. The medicine cabinet reveals no prescription medicines, and only standard, common toilitries. Closets reveal quiet, conservative clothing choices. The thing of real interest is a photography hobby with a lot of nature shots of southern Florida taken with a high quality camera. Well, at least he doesn't do nude photography. Joan giggles at the thought that Jimmy might ask that of her... The phone rings.

Automatically, Joan answers. "Hello?"

There is a pause before a tense woman's voice asks, "Is that Joan Girardi?"

"Uh, yeah. Who's calling?"

"My name is Martha Danzig, and I have just learned that you are going to be my daughter-in-law."

Oh crap. "H-Hello Mrs. Danzig."

"That's Miss Danzig. Joan, I remember meeting you once."

"Me too. At my Aunt Theresa's house."

"Which is how I found out my only child is now engaged. I had to hear it second hand from a friend."

Oh crap again. Joan hadn't yet got around to telling her aunt she would not be coming to Chicago, but in last night's conversation they let slip that Jimmy's mother was a friend of Theresa's. Dad must have called his sister to learn more about the kind of man his daughter is marrying, and Theresa told Martha.

"Miss Danzig, I am so sorry for the way you found out. I swear, Jimmy and I were going to call you tonight with the news."

"Well, better late than never. Jimmy normally doesn't discuss the women he dates, but I would think there would be an exception for a potential fiancee."

"Uh, this all happened kind of fast."

"So I would assume since Theresa is under the impression you are coming for a visit next week."

"Sorry. What with everything that's been going on here, I haven't had a chance to cancel plans with my aunt. I'll take care of that detail right away."

"See that you do. Like me, Theresa was upset to be one of the last in the loop. At least she gives glowing reports of you as a niece, Joan."

"That's nice to hear. Miss Danzig..."

"You may as well call me Martha."

"Martha, I want you to know I love your son. We both are aware of how fast things are progressing, but we are trying not to be rash. We are scheduling pre-marital counseling and are working out the details of our future life together. We are taking the step of an engagement because we love each other so much, and want a commitment between us. But we are not going to make any sudden leaps. I promise we will keep both families fully informed of our plans."

Martha Danzig sort of grunts into the phone. "Well, I have to admit you do sound like a sensible girl, and it is about time Jimmy settled down. Does his father know yet?"

"No ma'am, we haven't contacted him yet."

Joan can almost hear Martha smiling at that. "Fine. I will expect more details and a call from Jimmy tonight."

"I'll tell him as soon as he gets home."

"Good. And Joan, are you pregnant?"

"What? Oh God no, Jimmy and I have only known each other ten days."

Bitterly, Martha remarks, "Sometimes it doesn't even take that long. I'll be expecting that call. Goodbye."

"Good..." but Martha has already disconnected. Joan hangs up and sighs. Not the best start with her future mother-in-law.

Later...

When Jimmy pulls into the driveway, parking behind the car Joan borrowed from Leona, Joan is already rushing out to greet him. Neighbors can stare if they want, she is too eager to have Jimmy's arms around her. She throws herself up into his arms, and Jimmy catches her easily, holding her weight with no noticeable effort. They kiss long and hard. A sigh of joy and relief escapes from both. Hand in hand, they enter the house. the first thing Jimmy does is secure his pistol in a lock box. Joan has seen this ritual many times with her father. Quickly, they are back in each other's arms.

"Oh God I've missed you." they each say in unison and then laugh.

"Jinx. You owe me a Coke." Joan says.

"There are plenty in the refridgerator. You smell good, or is that what you're cooking?"

"Hopefully both. We're having meatloaf. I hope you like meatloaf?"

"Love it. No salad?"

Joan sighs. "No salad, but plenty of cooked vegetables."

Jimmy smiles. "I think I'm going to like this arrangement. Home cooked meatloaf instead of fast food take out - how did I get so lucky?"

"Wait until you taste it before you decide how lucky you are."

"Is everything ready?"

"It's just warming. We can eat at anytime."

"Then...it won't matter if we are busy with something else for awhile?"

Joan smiles. "Dinner can definitely keep."

Jimmy smiles and sweeps Joan up into his arms. They hurry to the bedroom, already kissing passionately.

X X X X X

7-17-07/Tuesday.

Joan finds that her time without Jimmy during the days are tedious and boring. Every moment of the day she finds herself thinking of him and wanting him desperately. To distract herself, Joan does something she hasn't practiced since high school. Writing the various versions of her future name over and over. Let's see, Mrs. Jimmy Tubbs. Hmm. Mrs. Joan Tubbs? How about Joan Girardi-Tubbs? Sigh. Why hadn't she thought of this before? A life time spent as a Tubbs? How much would Jimmy mind if she kept her maiden name? If it was important to him, then she will definitely learn to love...to like...to endure the new name. Too bad Jimmy didn't keep Danzig as his name. That was acceptable. At least Miss Danzig - Martha, was more gracious when Jimmy called last night. He explained in no uncertain terms how deep his love was for Joan, and Joan was so moved by this, as soon as the conversation was over, she jumped his bones. Afterward, the call to Jimmy's father in the Virgin Islands went much smoother as he was delighted to hear that his son was marrying, and promised to be there as soon as they set a date. Joan's dinner turned out to be a success, even if it was a litle dried out by the long delay before eating. Sadly, Jimmy insisted Joan return to Bal Harbour to spend the night. He didn't want to push her grandparent's moral compass too far.

To help Joan from getting down, Leona took her out to lunch and then a long shopping trip in an area of upscale shops called the Miracle Mile (which was actually only about half a mile long). Normally Joan would have loved the experience, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy. Worse, she knew she would only have a limited time alone with him tonight as his partner Collin and wife Wendy were taking them out to celebrate their engagement. Knowing how important these friends were to Jimmy, Joan reluctantly agreed. So, that evening Jimmy picked Joan up and drove them to a family style restaurant for dinner with the Phillips couple...

"Joan, you look lovely this evening, and anyone can tell you're a woman in love." Wendy remarks.

"Thank you Wendy, I feel like I'm floating on air when I'm with this big lug." Joan says as she gives Jimmy a kiss on the cheek.

Jimmy blushes. "That's right, we haven't picked out cutesy nicknames for each other yet. Apparently, I'm 'Big Lug'."

Collin laughs. "I'd take that any day over some of the names I get called."

Wendy sticks her tongue out at her husband and he laughs. Anyone can see that they too are deeply in love.

Joan asks, "So what's it like having Jimmy for a partner?"

Collin nods toward Jimmy. "Without a doubt the best partner I've ever had. I know he always has my back, and despite his relative inexperience, I know Jimmy will always make good decisions in the field."

Wendy adds, "Ever since Jimmy was assigned to Collin as a partner, my stress levels have dropped sharply. I only worry about my own 'Big Lug' about half as much as I use to."

Collin jokes, "I think that's because she only cares half as much as she use to."

Wendy smiles. "Oh yeah?"

She leans across the table and gives her husband a big kiss. Collin smiles and responds, "Somebody is getting lucky tonight!"

Wendy kicks him under the table and everyone laughs.

Wendy says, "Joan, when you two get married, there's a wives' support group that can help with the stress of being a cop's wife. It helps, and you'll make a lot of friends."

"Thanks Wendy, I'll give it some thought, but I am familiar with the life. My Dad is a cop and so was his father. I know there are risks, but I also know most cops make it to retirement without serious injury. My Dad has had a few close calls, including being taken hostage..."

Quickly, Joan is interrupted with demands for details. Joan tells the story of the day Will Girardi was kidnapped by an escaping criminal, which also happen to be the day she got her driver's license. The others at the table shake their heads in disbelief at the incedible coincidence that Joan, just out for a drive in the country, happen to stumble upon her Dad after his escape by crashing a car into a pole.

Collin remarks, "That's more excitement than I've had in 13 years on the force. Today we had seven traffic violations, two stolen car reports, one domestic violence arrest and a couple of hours of paperwork."

Jimmy says with a smile, "Don't forget the hookers."

Wendy and Joan say in unison: "Hookers?"

Collin casts an annoyed glance at Jimmy. "We received a report of some hookers hanging around at a truck stop. We drove by a few times, scared off the customers and the 'working girls' moved on."

Jimmy remarks, "See? It's no way as exciting as it looks on TV. Nearly all days on the job are dull and routine."

Realizing Jimmy is trying to reassure Joan, Collin quickly agrees and adds details that make the job of cop seem like the dullest in the world. Joan isn't fooled, but goes along. She knows the risks and the odds. She knows she will have a lifetime of worry, just like her Mom, but she is prepared to face it for the chance to have Jimmy in her life.

After the meal, a karaoke hour begins, and Collin and Wendy quickly sign up. They insist Jimmy and Joan join in, and reluctantly they agree. It is all in good fun, and this seems to be a favorite activity for Collin and Wendy. When their turn comes, they perform as a couple singing a rendition of "I Got You Babe" - an old Sonny and Cher song. They are surprisingly good, and receive an excellent round of applause. A very reluctant Jimmy goes next, and sings "The Ballad Of The Green Berets." Jimmy's deep, strong voice goes well with the song, but he isn't quite up to the quality of his partner and wife. Polite applause. Finally, it is Joan's turn. She has looked through the extensive song catalog, and smiles when she spots a potential crowd pleaser. Joan's rendition of the theme from 'LaVerne and Shirley' brings her a standing ovation and calls for an encore. But Joan quickly returns to her table, blushing a bit by how much applause she has received.

"Joan, that was amazing! You have a great voice." Jimmy enthusiastically says.

Wendy and Collin add their agreement. Collin remarks, "You should be singing professionally."

Wendy adds, "Yes, why aren't singing for a living?"

Joan shrugs. "That's a really hard field to get into, and I don't really enjoy performing in front of people. I usually reserve my singing for my morning showers."

Jimmy smiles. "Another thing I have to look forward to."

The evening eventually draws to an end as the Phillips have to get back to relieve their babysitter. Joan begs Jimmy to take her back to his place, but he points out the late hour, and he has to be up very early in the morning. As Jimmy drives her back to Bal Harbour, Joan decides she won't take no for an answer. As Jimmy drives, Joan becomes 'playful' in a naughty way. Her touches and kisses distract Jimmy too much to safely drive, and unable to stand it any more, he finds a secluded spot in which to park. Joan thoroughly enjoys her first 'quickie'.

X X X X X

7-18-07/Wednesday.

Joan is now in a regular routine of a morning training session, breakfast with her grandparents and then trying to occupy her time before she can see Jimmy again. A couple of quick phone calls from her guy during his shift are like life preservers to a girl drowning in loneliness and yearning. Golf with her grandparents and a long phone call with Grace help to pass the time, but they are no substitue for the arms of her lover. Sadly, Joan knows they face another delay before they can be alone. Right after Jimmy's shift, they are to rendezvous for their first pre-marital counseling session.

Joan is waiting in Leona's borrowed car when Jimmy pulls into the the parking lot of First Miami General Baptist Church. As quickly as they can, they embrace and share a kiss.

"I missed you so much." Jimmy says.

"Not as much as I missed you. At least you have the job to keep you distracted. My day was spent obsessing about you."

"Yeah? Lots of sweet loving thoughts, or lots of naughty ones?"

"Fifty-fifty. So, this is your home church?"

"Since I arrived in Miami."

Joan sighs. "I wish we could just blow off this appointment, which we probably don't need anyway. I want to be back at your place making love."

"Me too, but Pastor Jay is waiting for us. This shouldn't take too long."

"I hope not."

Hand-in-hand, they enter the church. Soon the church secretary escorts them in to the private office of the church's pastor. They are warmly greeted by a tall, thin man around 40 who has bright red hair.

"Joan, this is Pastor Jay Dale. Pastor, my fiancee, Joan Girardi."

"It's nice to meet you, Joan. Please, both of you be seated. Jimmy, it's nice to see you again. We missed you last Sunday."

Jimmy smiles. "I was busy falling in love."

Pastor Jay chuckles. "The best reason for missing church that I have ever heard. Okay, down to business. The way pre-marital counseling works is a series of short meetings here where we will seek to resolve any current or potential conflicts, and a lot of private discussion between the two of you of the issues that are raised. Some issues will be fairly minor, but some will raise a red flag that will have to be dealt with before you marry, because they could ruin your marriage later on. I suppose you two can guess the first issue of concern I have. Joan?"

Joan smiles. "That we have only known each other for 12 days?"

"Bingo, which by the way we do not play here. Now I've known Jimmy almost two years, and I've always thought him a level-headed, sensible man."

Jimmy jokes, "Gosh Pastor, you'll make me blush."

Pastor Jay continues, "But an engagement after less than two weeks? Jimmy, I may have to re-evaluate your sensibility."

"I'm in love."

Joan adds, "So am I."

"I don't doubt that for a moment. I can see all the signs of an affectionate attraction between you two. It seems you have a wonderfully romantic start, but most peole at this stage would call it just a start. I'm aware that the two of you are not rushing into marriage, and I'm encouraged that you are seeking pre-marital counseling...but why the rush into an engagement?"

Jimmy replies, "I wanted a commitment because I was concerned I might lose Joan if we parted without one. I do feel a little guilty, because I worry Joan might think I pressured her. I didn't mean to, but she goes back to college in a month, and without that commitment, such an extended seperation would make the chance of long distance relatiionship working, bleak."

"I see. Joan, did you feel pressured to accept Jimmy's proposal?"

"No, not really. I was surprised by it, but also very touched. I knew I loved Jimmy, but I was totally in the moment and not thinking ahead. When Jimmy gave me this ring, I suddenly realized I had to think about what my life would be like without Jimmy in it. In that moment, I knew - absolutely knew - I didn't want a future without him. I said yes, and I have never been so sure about any decision in my life."

Jimmy and Joan hold hands and smile at each other. Pastor Jay smiles too...

"Okay, I'm convinced. You're in love, and despite the haste of the engagement, this is a very real, very serious relationship. So, the next step is a long, detailed questionaire about your hopes, dreams, expectations and assumptions about marriage. You will notice it is in essay form. Please, take your time with each question and answer as fully and honestly as possible. No simplistic 'true/false' or 'yes/no' responses. There is one for each of you, fill them out seperately and do not look at each other's form until both are done. When we meet again which is...Saturday morning, we will go over the answers you have given and look for any trouble spots that need addressing."

Joan sighs. "Homework?"

"Of a sort. When a young couple is caught up in the romance and emotion of an engagement, long term practicalities tend to get swept aside. All too often they assume love will solve all problems. But back in the real world, there is a 50 percent divorce rate."

"What sort of questions are there, Pastor?" Jimmy asks.

"The questionaire covers a wide range of subjects including attitudes about money, health, sex, conflict resolution, household responsibilities, children and religion."

"Religion?" Joan asks.

"Yes, and since we are in Jimmy's home church, that's a good starting point. Jimmy is a lifelong Baptist. What about you, Joan?"

"Well, my family is traditionally Catholic - very Catholic. On those rare occasions when I go to church, it's usually a Catholic one."

"You don't consider yourself Catholic?"

Joan shrugs. "I'm as much Catholic as I am anything, but that's more a matter of family obligation and tradition. The whole organized religion thing never caught on with me - no offense."

"None taken. Do you believe in God?"

"Absolutely. I know for certain God is real."

"And Jimmy, how do you feel about what Joan is saying?"

"I'm a little confused. Joan, I always assumed you were a practicing Catholic. Are you saying you are opposed to religion?"

Joan shakes her head. "I guess I wasn't clear. I think for most people religion is their path to God, if their heart is in it. But too often religion blocks people from approaching God when ritual and dogma are substituted for relationship. God is about love and relationship, not endless loud, angry arguments over scriptual interpretations."

"Amen." Pastor Jay says with a nod. "Joan, I really hope we can persuade you to start coming here. You would be a wonderful, shining addition to this congregation. Jimmy, you have found an extraordinary young woman."

Jimmy smiles. "No arguement here."

After the session...

Jimmy and Joan travel in their seperate vehicles to his house. The instant they are inside, they rush to the bedroom and have passionate, eager, demanding sex. They rest, they cuddle and they speak of their love. The second time is slow, tender lovemaking that leaves them both tired, happy, satisfied and joyous in their love.

Hunger comes and Joan offers to cook, but Jimmy doesn't want her out of his arms that long. They order pizza, and after it arrives, they begin working on their questionaires. They are long, thought provoking documents that require detailed essay answers, and Joan admits that despite some original misgivings, she now sees the merits in pre-marital counseling. Joan sighs as she realizes it will takes days to fully complete the questionaire.

The hour grows late and both are tired. Joan asks to spend the night and Jimmy finds he cannot resist the adorable look on Joan's face. He hopes Marcus will be understanding. Joan calls and frankly states that she will be spending the night with the man she loves. Marcus accepts the news without comment. Joan and Jimmy spend the night in each other's arms, feeling far more complete as a couple than they ever have as indviduals. Love.

X X X X X

7-19-07/Thursday.

Joan awakens early and slips out of bed, being careful not to disturb Jimmy. In the hallway she sees she has a little over a half hour before the alarm goes off. (It turns out Jimmy keeps his alarm clock in the hallway so he will have to get out of bed to stop the buzzing, ensuring he will not fall back asleep.) As quietly as she can, Joan begins breakfast. By the time it is just becoming ready, Joan hears the alarm followed by Jimmy clomping from the bedroom to turn it off. Moments later Jimmy, in his robe, enters the kitchen yawning...

"Good morning, you're up early...and you made coffee! No wonder I love you so much."

They share a quick kiss and Joan hands him a steaming cup of fresh brewed java.

"Hot, black and very strong, just the way you like it."

Jimmy takes a deep sip and sighs. "Oh yeah, waking up now and noticing how adorably cute you look in my old work shirt."

Joan giggles. "It's huge on me, but I didn't have a robe."

"Maybe you should bring a few of your things over from the condo."

"Maybe...I should bring all of my things over."

"Move in? Are you sure you're ready for that? And what will your grandparents say?"

"One, yes - move in. Two, I'm very sure I want to live with you starting now. Three, as much as I love Marcus and Leona, it pales in comparison to spending more time with you. They will just have to deal."

Jimmy smiles. "Looks like I've got a new roomie."

They kiss again, long and lovingly.

Joan says, "Time for breakfast. I don't want it to get cold."

"What did you fix?" Jimmy asks as he sits at the table.

Joan brings a couple of plates and sets them before Jimmy. "A real he-man breakfast. Sausage and eggs with biscuits and gravy."

"Wow, this looks great. It's...quite a breakfast."

Joan sighs. "Okay, what did I do wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hesitated. I'm sure I've made some sort of faux pas with this breakfast."

"Joan..."

"Jimmy, remember the marriage questionaire stressed we have to be completely honest with each other. Okay?"

Jimmy nods. "Okay. This breakfast looks and smells delicious, and I love a breakfast like this...occasionally. But I find such a big breakfast makes me a little sluggish. Most days, especially work days, I just have a couple of whole wheat bagels and black coffee."

"Oh. Okay, it's good that we are learning these things about each other. Can I fix you some bagels?"

"No way. You worked hard on this breakfast, and with it before me, I can't resist."

"But the sluggish thing?"

Jimmy grins. "If we have to run after any bad guys this morning, Collin can take the lead."

After breakfast...

Jimmy proclaims it the finest breakfast he has ever eaten. Joan chuckles with doubt, but appreciates the compliment. She begins stacking the many dishes and pans into the sink to soak...

Jimmy comments, "I usually wash all of the dishes right after a meal."

"I know, but there are a lot more than you are used to, and I can do them when I get back. Meanwhile, we both need to take showers and get dressed. Not doing the dishes now will give us the extra time we need."

"Extra time?"

"For a little 'fun' in the shower. If you're up for it?" a smiling Joan says as she starts toward the shower. Jimmy chases after her while Joan shrieks with laughter.

A little later...

Outside by their vehicles, Joan brushes a tiny bit of lint off of Jimmy's uniform and then pauses to admire how handsome and imposing he looks. They smile at each other, lingering and wishing they never had to part.

"Will you be all moved in by the time I get home?"

"All that I have with me will be here, at least until it is time for me to go back to Arcadia, and how I hate the thought of that."

"Maybe our time apart won't be that long. I'm working on a resume, and getting recommendations from my old training officer, my squad leader and watch commander. I should be ready to e-mail my application by tonight."

"It will be wonderful if you can get a job with the A. P. D. But just in case, I'm checking out the University of Miami and what it would take to transfer my credits there. One way or another, we are going to end up in the same city."

"Which is a good thing with a wife. Please, in case you were thinking of calling your father - don't. It will be hard enough for me to fit in with a new police force without having favortism whispered about me."

"Sworn. Besides, I don't think Dad has any say on new cops. There's a police merit commission that handles that. But once you're on the force, I'll be pressuring Dad to raise you to sergeant right away."

"Joan..."

"Kidding. As much as I hate to say it, we have to start our day. I really need to get Leona's car back to her."

"How will you get back?"

"I'll rent a car, one with GPS."

"Can you afford that? I can chip in."

"No problem. This summer vacation is on my brother Kevin's dime, or rather, credit card. It's good to have a rich brother."

"And a rich brother-in-law." (Looks at his watch.) "Oh dang, I gotta go."

They kiss, and Joan says, "I'll miss you. Be careful!"

"Always. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible."

One last kiss and they drive away in seperate directions.

Back at the condo...

Joan finds her grandfather has gone into the office for a half day, but Leona greets Joan with a smile and asks about Jimmy. After a blushing but glowing report, Joan tells Leona the news that she is moving in with Jimmy for the rest of her stay in Miami. Leona hesitates a moment but then gives Joan a hug and best wishes. After packing all of her belongings, Joan is driven to a car rental place where she gets a compact SUV with a GPS system. From there Joan does a bit of shopping - a few items for the house, and a few things for her since her wardrobe is getting a little worn after living out of suitcases for over a month. Finally, a trip to the grocery for dinner supplies. Spaghetti and meatballs, her second best dish.

Returning to the house, Joan goes the kitchen to do dishes and stow away the groceries. Joan unpacks her bags, being thankful that Jimmy has plenty of closet space for her limited additional wardrobe. After that, Joan does her best to straighten up, but there is little for her to do since Jimmy keeps a very neat house. Joan tries out Jimmy's weights, and sees the amount he normally bench presses is double his weight. Joan can't budge it an inch.

Getting a little bored, Joan turns to the questionaire and tackles the next set of questions. When she gets to the ones about children, she has to stop and think. Yes, she definitely wants kids, preferably two, but when? For a couple of years Joan has been aware of a small but growing urge to have a child of her own. Since meeting Jimmy, that urge has soared. But, she doesn't plan to have kids right away. There is still at least two more years before she gets a bachelor's degree, and then three more years of law school after that. Then, she will need two or three years to get her career going before she can even think about having kids. Let's see, that would be about...eight years! Is Jimmy willing to wait that long? Is she? Joan gulps hard as she contemplates this potential pitfall in her future with Jimmy. Something like this could be one of those red flag problems Pastor Jay talked about. What if Jimmy wants kids right away? He's older than her and probably wants them sooner than she has planned. If he pushes for kids sooner, would she be able to say no? Joan suspects the longer she is with Jimmy, the less she would be able to resist the idea. Even now the thought of holding her own baby in her arms is making Joan yearn for that alternative.

Joan thinks of her mother. Helen Girardi was a promising young artist when the tragedy of her rape occured. Meeting Will Girardi was a turning point in her recovery. The patient love of a good man helped Helen to begin rebuilding her life, including her art career. But then Kevin came along followed by Joan and Luke. Helen's life became about being a mom, and her art was reduced to a hobby she dabbled at. It wasn't until she began teaching at Arcadia High that Helen began to take her art seriously again - nearly a twenty year gap. But now Helen has a flourishing career as a portrait artist. Although, since Eleanor was born, Helen has again begun to decline commissions. One more time her dream of being a professional artist taking a back seat to motherhood. Joan frowns as she contemplates this possibility. The law is something you can not dabble at. She may have to make some hard decisions about her future. She is sure her mother loved being a great mom, but it came with a few bittersweet regrets. Maybe this is the choice all women have to make. It seems so unfair.

Joan sees the afternoon getting away from her and heads for the kitchen. Before her is a daunting task - to replicate her Mom's home made pasta sauce, passed down to generations of Girardi women. Joan knows the ingredients and the proper amounts (confirmed in an e-mail from her Mom), and she has watched her mother do this a thousand times. But watching and doing are two different matters. It is a complicated recipe that must be slow simmered for hours to get just right. After a hesitant start, the procedure seems to come to Joan instinctively, and soon the sauce is slow simmering and smells just right. Joan prepares the meatballs (another family recipe) and they seem to be perfect too. While everything is warming to seeming perfection, Joan hastily changes into something a little sexier and even has time to work on her hair and make-up. Hey look at me, I'm June Cleaver from 'Leave It To Beaver'.

Joan checks the clock and sees Jimmy will be home in about a half hour - assuming he didn't make any end-of-shift arrests. Mom use to hate that because it meant Dad would be tied up with a lot of paperwork and be late getting home. Joan waits to put on the spaghetti until last. It won't take too long. Maybe she should start the garlic bread now? It still seems weird not to have a salad with the evening meal...

A knock on the door. Joan answers and smiles, surprised to see Jimmy's partner there.

"Hey Collin..."

Joan freezes. Standing behind Collin is a grim-faced Pastor Jay Dale and a uniformed senior officer.

Joan backs away. "No... No!"

Collin begins, "Joan..."

But she does not need to hear the words. With a wail of unendurable pain, Joan Girardi falls to her knees knowing the man she loves is gone.

THE END.

Please review.


End file.
